JOH: Hypertension
by cobra
Summary: Sequel to Welcome Home. The Spectre makes Xander an offer he can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hypertension: The Search For Kyle Rayner.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: The Spectre makes Xander an offer he can't refuse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter One

Xander closed his eyes and sighed, quickly rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right hand before he stood from his chair. He walked around the large oak desk that sat in the middle of his office at Warriors L.A. Xander watched as the sun began to set outside of the large window across the back wall.

"Six months.", Xander said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Seems like forever ago doesn't it?", Jade asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah."

"I... I think I've made peace with it. I mean, I always expected it to happen. To one day have to go home alone. Only, well, I didn't have to."

"You never will beautiful.", Xander said with a sad smile. he walked across the room slowly and wrapped his arms around the green skinned woman.

"I know."

"You better.", Xander said with a joking tone, succeeding in lightening the mood of the moment.

"Happy birthday.", Jade whispered in his ear before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'm the big eighteen now. Getting to old for this superhero business."

"Right. If you're old, I'm geriatric.", Jade answered with a snort causing Xander to shrug.

"You said it, not me."

"I can't believe you just called me old.", Jade said in mock surprise and anger. Her smile completely killing her angry tone.

"I didn't. You did. I was just agreeing with you. Seeing as you're always right and all.", Xander said with a smile as he pulled back. Unwrapping his arms from around the beautiful heroine and turning back to the window.

"You going to head out soon?"

"For every major supervillian that's taken down there's probably a hundred vampires.", Xander answered in a serious tone.

"So, don't you think you should take a break every once and awhile."

"No. People call me a hero Jade. Hell, a SUPERHERO. I can't be a hero by staying inside, when I know that somewhere just outside this club people are getting killed."

"You can't save everyone Xander."

"I know. I'm not even going to try. Everything, this entire fight started for me, because of vampires, demons, the supernatural."

"I know.", Jade said with a sad smile and a sigh., "So tell me why you can't take a break?"

"Just because I traded up in the overall scales of battle. Doesn't mean I can forget the lesser enemy.", Xander answered, finally sighing as the sun completely disappeared under the tall buildings around Warriors., "Time for me to go."

"Alright. I'll go with.", Jade said with a smile.

"No, you do need a break. I'll be back in a couple hours tops. And I have my communicator."

"Ok. If you say so.", Jade answered with a shrug.

"See you soon beautiful."

"Sure thing handsome.", Jade shot back. Xander smiled and chuckled slightly as he shut the door behind him.

BREAK

As Xander walked into the lobby he spotted Buffy standing by the door.

"What are you doing in L.A Buffster?", Xander asked with a smile on his face.

"Jade thought you might want a patrol buddy.", Buffy answered with a shrug and a smile.

"Ah, so you want to hold my hand and skip down the molten hot lava road huh? Well, if you think you can keep up, I guess I'll let you come."

"Keep that ring out of it buster and I'll do more than keep up.", Buffy said playfully as the two walked out of the bar.

"Not a doubt in my mind Buff. Not a doubt in my mind.", Xander answered with a smile. As they walked around the corner roughly a block from the entrance of Warriors Xander spoke again.

"How long you gotta keep me out here?"

"H.. What are you talking about?", Buffy asked with a nervous expression.

"I know Jade. If she didn't have something planned she'd be right beside me.", Xander answered with a smile on his face.

"About you and Jade. You two seem, um, close."

"You're trying to change the subject. but to answer you, yeah we are close."

"How close?", Buffy asked with an exaggerated eyebrow lift.

"None of your business."

"Oh come on."

"Hey, you might see me as one of the girls, but I sure as hell know you're not one of the guys.", Xander shot back with a laughter filled voice. While pointing at his friends chest.

"You're not supposed to notice those."

"Sue me.", Xander answered with a shrug.

"You sure have changed kid.", A booming voice echoed in the darkness. Xander's ring ignited instantly., "Come on out Guy, I think we have unfinished business."

"I'm coming to offer you a way to clear that mess up kid.", Guy said as he seemed to appear in thin air.

"Get rid of the costume.", Xander ground out through clenched teeth. Guy nodded and the costume of the Spectre faded away., "What's the offer?"

"I know where Darkseids Omega Beams sent Kyle. And I've worked out a little deal so you can go after him."

"Where?"

"Hypertime.", Guy answered with a serious tone.

"Just me?"

"I think I can get him to let you take another person, maybe two.", Guy answered.

"Do it."

"Wish I could go with you kid. I really do.", Guy said with a sad laced tone.

"You broke the rules.", Xander said with a slight smile., "I knew you couldn't have changed to much."

"I've changed kid. Before, I wouldn't have let any of this happen.", Guy said with a sad tone., "I was never much good at taking orders. Always thought it was just me. Now, I'm beginning to think it was the guy givin em."

"I think I'd follow orders from God myself.", Xander answered with a slight smile on his face.

"I doubt it. Anyway, I'm going to talk to Metatron and get you a couple transporters. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thanks Guy."

"Just consider it your birthday present kid.", Guy Gardner, aka Spectre shot back with a semi weary tone before disappearing. Xander turned and looked at Buffy a sad smile on his face.

"What do we do now?"

"Go tell Jade. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic.", Xander said trying to sound happy.

"What about you? You and Jade..."

"Don't matter.", Xander cut her off with a hard tone as he turned and began walking back toward his club., "First thing first, we find Kyle."

"I want to go with you.", Buffy said as she grabbed Xander's shoulder.

"We'll see Buffy. SB is going for sure. He has some experience with Hypertime."

"Look Xan. I know I'm not in you or SB's league. But I can do my part. I can help.", Buffy said with conviction., "There was a time you weren't in my league you know."

"And you berated and belittled me most of the time. Told me to stand down, be research boy.", Xander answered with a slightly angry tone.

"You finally ready to clear the air on that?", Buffy asked with a slightly hurt tone. Xander sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

"Buffy, I'm over it. I am. I know why you did what you did. I don't agree with it, I'd like to say I'll never do it myself. But, I worry about everyone. You, Jade, Willow, Giles, hell I even worry about Risk and SB. I worry about every member on my team. And I know that one day there'll be a mission someone isn't cut out for."

"I'm sorry.", Buffy said with a slight smile. Xander laughed at the almost childlike innocence of her tone.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Buff. And as for you not being in my league; who are you kidding? You're above me Buffy, if it wasn't for this ring I'd still be dweeby Alexander Lavelle Harris from Hellmouth USA. I keep telling everyone, all the time that if I lost this ring I'd still be me. Still be a hero. The first part's true, I'll always be me. But the second, without this ring I'll be dead inside a month. Because I don't care about my limitations. I know what they are, hell I know how far I can push myself. But in that regard I'm just like you Buff. I won't stop.", Xander said as he leaned back against the brick in the alley beside Warriors., "I can't be Robin Buffy. I'm probably good enough, physically. But I don't know how to quit."

"That's the trait I always respected most about you Xan. When I fought the Master. I'd given up, I went down into the cave ready to die. I had accepted it. So had Willow, Giles, Angel. But not you, you wouldn't give up on your friend. To tell the truth, I've tried to be like you since that night.", Buffy said with a sad smile and a slight moisture in her eyes.

"You know I love you right?", Xander asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Ditto."

BREAK

Faith Parker laughed as Huntress went through one of her tales of conquest. The two young heroines had become good friends in the last few months. Faith had even started helping the young Bird Of Prey on her patrols.

"Nightwing? No way.", Faith stated with a smile on her face.

"Swear.", Huntress answered a smile playing on her lips as well.

"Wasn't he Robin at one time?", Faith asked, Huntress nodded her smile growing., "So, is he really the Boy Wonder?"

"I'm all man lady.", Nightwing said with a smile as he walked past the two females. Faith almost blushed but quickly caught herself.

"I'm available when you wanna prove it stud."

"My god where does Xander find you people.", Nightwing mocking said as he kept walking through the crowds of people. The Lounge and dance floor of Warriors was filled to the brim with people. Talking, mingling, catching up, and waiting for the birthday boy. Alan Scott smiled from the bar as he saw his daughter laughing with her old friend Starfire.

"She's looking better Alan.", Jay Garrick, the JSA's Flash said as he sat on a stool beside his teammate and friend.

"Yeah. I think she's finally putting it behind her.", Alan said back to his friend as he took a drink of the beer in front of him., "I owe the kid one."

"He'll never collect.", Jay answered with a laugh.

"I know. I'll just have to pay him back without him knowing it.", Alan said with a slight chuckle.

"Good luck with that."

"No, good luck would mean I'd never have to.", Alan said with a somber expression taking over his normally stoic face. Jay simple sat on his stool, nodding in agreement.

BREAK

Risk held his head high, a large smile on his face as he walked beside Courtney Whitmore, AKA The Star Spangled Kid.

"So, you thinking of becoming a full time member yet?", Risked asked with a humor full tone., "We kinda miss having you around."

"I thought about it. But, the JSA is like my family. I'm not ready to leave them yet.", Courtney answered with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"I understand. Just remember, you're always welcome. The Outsiders are my family, by default, so is everyone else. You need anything, just let me know."

"You've changed a lot Cody."

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my rep."

BREAK

Willow sighed as she leaned on Oz's shoulder. She glanced at the door several times, trying to will her friends to come inside.

"There fine.", Oz said in his normal tone.

"I know. I just worry."

"You worry more now than you did before.", Oz stated matter of factly.

"Before I was out there with them. I knew when they were hurt, exactly what they were up against. Now, now I'm a desk jockey."

"You're more than that."

"I know, but it doesn't feel like it.", Willow said with a sad tone. The red head sighed as she sat up, taking her weight off her boyfriend.

"We do more now than we ever did before.", Oz stated, a smile almost on his lips.

"I know. I just wish that sometimes, I could be out there, fighting with them."

"Ditto."

BREAK

Superman smiled as he pushed the cue stick forward, hitting the eight ball with the cue ball. Winning the game.

"Boy scout luck.", Superboy replied with a smile on his face.

"For the last three games?"

"Really good luck."

"Just admit it. I'm better than you.", Superman said with a teasing smile on his face.

"You wish. I'm just having an off night is all.", Kon shot back with a glint in his eyes.

"In that case. You want to raise the bet?"

"Fine, if you win, I'll watch Krypto while you and your significant other go out on the town.", Superboy said with a smile.

"Okay, and if you win, I'll get you that IPOD thing you want."

"Deal."

"Rack them.", Superman said with a smile. Enjoying the moment with the kid he'd come to think of as a son. Even if he wouldn't admit it to himself yet.

BREAK

Kyle Rayner sighed as he watched the sun set. A little of six months he had been in this place. Had gotten a part time job as a freelance artist. He was making it.

"Please be alright Jade.", He spoke to the sky wishing that he could see her again. Even here her voice one more time. Then he smiled slightly. He knew his friends would find him, and he had all the time in the world to wait.

END PART ONE.

Title: JOH: Hypertension. The Search For Kyle Rayner

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: The Spectre makes Xander an offer he can't refuse

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Two.

Xander and Buffy stood outside the entrance of Warriors. Silently watching the digital read out on Xander's watch.

"I'm sure they've got it set up by now.", Buffy said with a sigh. She hated that she couldn't pull one over on her Xander shaped friend.

"Let's give them a few more minutes."

"What are you going to tell Jade?", Buffy asked with a low tone.

"Nothing. She'll find out when we find Kyle."

"We?", Buffy asked slightly hopeful.

"If Guy can get the transporters. You can come along.", Xander said with a smile.

"You won't regret it.", Buffy said with a smile.

"You know there's no one I'd rather have watching my back."

"That's cause I'm the only girl around that doesn't look at your butt.", Buffy said with a smile.

"Sure you don't. Keep telling yourself that.", Xander answered with a smile as he opened the door and walked into the main room of Warriors.

"SUPRISE!"

BREAK

Xander sat silently in the corner booth as the music blared around him.

"What's wrong son?", Alan Scott asked as he sat beside the young man.

"Just thinking Alan."

"That can be dangerous."

"Especially when I'm doing it.", Xander answered with a half smile.

"What's bothering you?"

"I've got to leave for a little while. I don't want anyone to know where I'm going."

"Any reason why?", Alan asked with a calm tone.

"I have a chance to find him Alan. I don't want to get Jade's hopes up.", Xander answered with a soft tone. Alan nodded his head.

"Want some company?"

"I've got some already. I appreciate the offer Alan.", Xander answered in a sincere tone.

"The offer always stands kid."

"Good to know. Old man.", Xander stated, heavily accenting the end of the statement.

"Smartass."

BREAK

"What's wrong with Xander?", Superboy asked Buffy as he walked up to the bar and ordered a Soder.

"I'll tell you later.", Buffy said quickly.

"Why not now?"

"To many people with Superhearing around.", Buffy answered with a smile and chuckle.

"Alright. Later it is.", Superboy said with a nod before walking away from the bar and sitting in the booth beside Xander.

"Spill it bro."

"I've got a mission. Think you'd be interested in going through Hypertime again?"

"I'm game.", Superboy answered as he took a drink from his can., "When, Where, and How?"

"Soon, here, and the Spectre."

"There's a couple things I need to do first. Some people to talk to.", Superboy said with a frown. Xander only nodded his head.

"It's that bad huh?"

"I barely survived last time Xan. Death was way to close for comfort."

"You don't have to do this Kon.", Xander said quickly.

"Yeah, I do. Remember, apart we're damn tough."

"Together we're invincible. Thanks Bro.", Xander stated with a nod of his head.

"Jade's over there, wondering why your so glum on your birthday.", Superboy said with a slight smile and a wink., "And believe it or not, Batmans' in the corner over there waiting for you to notice him."

"I noticed him the minute he showed up. And he knows it. I'm just trying to get him to step of the shadows for one night."

"Good luck with that bro.", Superboy said with a laugh as he stood., "It's your birthday man. Forget the doom and gloom for one night. Just, ride the wave."

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say.", Xander said with a smile and chuckle.

"Stuff it ring boy.", Superboy muttered as he turned and walked from the table. Xander stood and walked over to the far corner of the large bar room.

"How are things Batman?", He asked with a smile on his face.

"Fine. Happy Birthday.", Bruce said a smile reaching his lips.

"You're not supposed to smile with the cowl on. It's kinda hellmouthy."

"Hellmouthy?"

"Unnatural. But I appreciate the gesture.", Xander answered with a smile on his face as he slapped Batman on the shoulder., "I'm suprised you showed."

"No, you're not.", Batman said with a serious tone., "I trained you better than that."

"Okay, you're right. I'm suprised you came in though."

"You're present will be in the batcave."

"You got me a present. Who the hell are you and where is the Batman?", Xander screamed in mock fear and confusion.

"You're making a scene."

"It's my party. I will if I want to.", Xander stated lightening even the dark knights demenor. The Batman grunted slightly.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks for stopping by. Really.", Xander said with a genuine smile. The Batman only grunted in response as he stepped back into the deep shadows.

"He's just a big softy under all that kevlar.", Faith said with a smile as she threw an arm around Xander.

"You're so lucky he's gone.", Xander said with a smile as he turned throwing his arm over Faiths shoulders as well.

"Hows one of my favorite slayers doing this fine evening?"

"Pretty good. The Huntress is showing me the ropes of this Superhero club stuff."

"Oh god. That's gonna bite me in the ass.", Xander groaned imagining the chaos the two beautiful women could cause.

"Whenever you want X.", Faith shot back with a smile and a glint in her eyes. Xander looked at her and sighed in exasperation.

"One of these days I'm not gonna be able to resist you.", Xander said with a large smile.

"No one can.", Faith said with a smile as she slapped him on the ass., "Happy birthday boy toy." Faith laughed to herself as she walked away, back toward the charging dance floor. Xander turned as he heard Nightwing laugh behind him.

"One of these women will give me a heart attack.", Xander said with a slight grin.

"No doubt. I say the same thing everyday.", Nightwing agreed with a smile., "I thought I saw the Bat a few minutes ago."

"He stopped by."

"It's good to see him in costume again.", Nightwing said with his first serious face of the night.

"Yeah, things are almost back to normal.", Xander said with a smile. A thick mist slowly began to fill the room., "I had to freakin jinx it.", Xander muttered as he vanished from the room.

BREAK

Warrior began to glow as the mist receded. He looked to his left and right, nodding at both Superboy and Buffy with a determined look in his eyes.

"Haven't you heard of a damn phone?", He asked the empty plain around him. Buffy smiled slightly while Superboy surveyed the area, slightly confused.

"You know me kid. Always loved a little theatrics.", Guy Gardner said with a smile as he appeared on the white plain.

"I take it everythings set up.", Xander stated with a hard voice. Guy nodded slighly before speaking.

"Three days kid. Then you can go."

"How will we find him?"

"Metatron doesn't know exactly which world Kyle is on. But he does have a search pattern."

"A search pattern?", Superboy asked with a groan., "This is Hypertime we're talking about, we could be searching for the rest of our lives and not even come close."

"Trust me.", Guy Gardner said with a slight smile. A knowing smirk that made Xander fidget slightly.

"Okay. Three days."

"Alright kid. I'll see you around.", Guy said as the mist around them began to rise and thicken.

"Count on it.", Xander's voice echoed over the now empty landscape.

"Very well done Gardner.", Ganthlet said with a slight smile as he appeared beside his one time Green lantern.

"I don't like this. Testing the kid."

"It is not a test. As much as it is an intervention.", Ganthlet stated with a somber expression.

"And Buffy and Superboy? What's going to happen with them?"

"Ah, those three. They have much ahead of them. But only if they come to terms with what has happened, and what may happen."

"I'm not a Green Lantern anymore Ganthlet. You don't have to keep the cryptic shit up."

"Then I would lose my charm my young friend.", Ganthlet answered with a slight smile.

"Keep being a smartass you might lose your teeth."

BREAK

The three friends reappeared in the middle of the night club with the force of a nuclear bomb. Silence quickly followed. Finally Nightwing asked the question on everyones mind.

"What kind of end of the universe crap do we have to stop now?"

"None, just Guy wishing me a happy birthday.", Xander answered with an easy smile. One Nightwing saw through, but no one else could.

"He never heard of a phone?", Roy Harper, AKA, Arsenal asked with a small smile.

"I asked him the same thing.", Xander answered with a laugh as the music restarted and the party continued.

"We'll talk about this later.", Nightwing said in a definative tone. Xander only nodded, a smile on his face, but an understanding look in his eyes.

"Can I have a dance with the birthday boy?", Jade asked as she grabbed Xander's arm.

"You can have anything you want.", Xander answered with a slight smile. Forget the pain ahead for only a moment.

BREAK

Xander walked up the stairs slowly, lazily. Jade pushing him from behind with a smile on her face.

"Damn I'm tired.", Xander groaned out with a smile., "I just want to take a hot shower and get some sleep."

"Yeah yeah, first you have to get up the stairs.", Jade shot back with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah.", Xander said with a confused look on his face before floating into the air and up the stairs.

"Smart ass.", Jade ground out with a smile on her beautiful face. She stepped onto the landing in time to hear the shower start., "Time for your present."

BREAK

Xander groaned as he felt the hot water wash over his body. Partying was hard work, he thought to himself with a small smile. He jumped slightly when the shower curtain was pulled open and a nude Jennifer Lynn Hayden stood tall in the steam filled air.

"Jade? Wh...?", Xander started to ask only for the beautiful woman to climb in the shower and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Xander.", She said leaning forward, lightly touching her lips to his. Xander took a deep breath before gently pushing her away.

"We can't.", He choked out, not believing the words himself.

"But, I thought.."

"Trust me you're not wrong. I like you alot Jade. More than I've liked anyone in my life. But we can't do this."

"Why not? I want you to Xan.", Jade whispered as she leaned in and kissed the base of the young man's neck.

"Oh, god.", Xander ground out as he gulped. He quickly held Jade away from him again., "Please, just trust me Jade. In a week if you still, if you still feel the same way, I'm all for trying this."

"What's going on?", Jade asked with a slightly aggrivated voice.

"I can't tell you. Just, please Jade, trust me. Can you do that?"

"I can't do anything else.", Jade said in a disappointed voice as she kissed Xander once again before stepping out of the shower. Xander heard the door latch click softly as it closed. He sighed and looked down at the ring on his finger.

"Oh, yeah, I've damn sure got willpower."

END CHAPTER TWO.

Title: Hypertension: The Search For Kyle Rayner.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: The Spectre makes Xander an offer he can't refuse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Three.

Xander walked down the stairs into the main room of Warriors L.A. A half scowl on his face as thoughts of the night before raced through his mind.

"What's wrong Bro?", Superboy asked as he fell into step beside his friend. Most of the other Outsiders still lay on the bed in there rooms. Sleeping in for once.

"Nothing.", Xander bit out slightly harsher than he wanted to., "Just, don't worry about it man."

"I know that tone of voice.", The Huntress said with a laughing tone as she walked down the stairs.

"Shut up.", Xander growled out, the sound of his voice almost echoeing through the large room.

"Won't say another word.", Huntress answered in her sultry tone. Wearing short shorts and an even shorter top she was nothing if not sultry. Or, in Buffy's words, slutty.

"You need to go talk to some people?", Xander asked Superboy with a sigh.

"I need to explain to the Kents. And of course Big Blue himself."

"Alright. I'm going with Buffy and Giles."

"To where?", Superboy asked in geniune curiousity.

"I'm not letting Buffy go into Hypertime without letting her mother in on a few things."

"You need me to come along?", Superboy asked, wincing after the sentence left his mouth.

"Nah. But I'll call when I need reinforcements."

Kent Farm.

Smallville Kansas.

Conner Kent landed beside the large red barn without a sound. A solemn look on his face as he walked slowly toward the farm house. The house that had been his home for almost a year.

"Conner, that you son?", Jonathon Kent's voice sounded from behind the screen door of the home.

"Yeah, Uncle John.", Conner answered as he opened the door and stepped in. His eyes roaming over the kitchen table where Jonathon and Martha Kent sat drinking there morning coffee.

"What's wrong Conner?", Martha Kent asked in her caring voice.

"Nothing. I um, I just wanted to ya know, thank you both. For everything."

"There's nothing to thank us for Conner. But you're welcome.", Jon aswered with an almost proud smile.

"There's a lot to thank you for. When I first came to stay with you guys, I was a punk. I had no one other than Superman to look up to. Now I have three of the best role models in the universe. I can never thank you enough for that."

"Conner, what's going on?", Martha asked worry entering her voice.

"I've got to go somewhere for awhile, a friend is in trouble. I just wanted both of you to know how much you mean to me. Without you and Clark I don't think I'd be who I am today."

"You'd have turned out just fine son. Just fine.", Jonathan said as he stood., "You're right. When you first came here you were kind of a punk. You were arrogent, cocky, over bearing. Reminded me of me actually. But son, there wasn't a day you didn't make us proud. Wearing that symbol on your chest, saving countless lives. For the life you live, I think you've adjusted better than anyone else could have. Now son, this visit isn't a goodbye. Because we've got planting season coming up soon. I expect you back by then.", A thread of emotion leaked through the old man's voice as he shook Conners hand., "I've never been a man of many words. But what I say, I mean. We love you son. In our minds, in our hearts, you're our own boy."

"Thanks. Pa.", Conner ground out trying to hold his own emotions in check. As Jon smiled and turned to walk outside Conner grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug., "Thank you."

Jonathan was caught slightly by suprise, but with a practiced ease wrapped his arms around the young man, hugging the boy as fiercly as he could. Martha soon joined them, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around two of her favorite men.

Sunnydale California.

Summers Residence.

"You sure about this Xan?", Buffy asked with a tremor in her voice.

"Your mom deserves the truth Buffy. I'll wait out here."

"I think all of us should be present.", Giles said as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Willow couldn't help but snicker softly.

"What are you laughing at?", Xander asked quickly, already knowing the answer.

"I've seen something no one ever has. Two of the legendary Green Lantern Corps, scared out of there wits."

"You're in this to you know.", Xander shot back, Willow quickly stopped her laughter, a slightly frightened look on her face., "Everyone ready?"

"No.", The gang chorused in answer to Xander's question.

"Right. Let's go.", Xander said with an ordered tone. The Scoobies slowly made it to the front door. Buffy opening the door slowly.

"Mom.", She asked in a timid voice. Very different from her usual demenor.

"Yes honey?", Joyce Summers asked with a smile as she walked into the room., "Oh, Hi Willow, Xander.", She said before noticing Giles in the group. "Mr. Giles, how have you been?"

"Hey Miss. S.", Xander said with a smile.

"Hi Miss Summers.", Willow said quickly.

"Very busy I'm afraid. And how have you been?"

"Busy, trying to keep an eye on Buffy and run the gallery is harder than it sounds.", Joyce answered the ex-librarians question., "What brings all of you here? You're not in trouble again are you Buffy?"

"No Miss Summers. Nothing like that.", Xander quickly answered with a disalarming smile., "Actually there's just somethings we need to talk to you about."

"Okay, why don't you all have a seat in the living room. I'll bring in some drinks. Tea Mr. Giles?"

"Um, Yes thank you.", Giles answered as he followed his young friends into the Summer's living room. He sat in a chair just beside the couch where Willow, Oz, and Buffy had taken there seats. Xander simply stood. Working up the courage to start the conversation ahead. Joyce came into the room a minute later. The drinks soon passed out as she took a seat opposite Giles and leaned forward.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Miss Summers..."

"I told you to call me Joyce Xander.", Joyce cut him off quickly.

"Right. Joyce. Um, have you ever heard of um, The Outsiders?"

"Who hasn't, there on T.V. every other day."

"There's something about them, about us, you really deserve to know."

"What are you talking about Xander?", Joyce asked, a worried tone entering her voice.

"You deserve the truth because you've been a surrogate mother to Willow and I, and a great person over all. I can't thank you enough for caring about us."

"What's going on?", Joyce asked once again. Knowing the truth in her heart, not trusting it in her mind.

"I'm a Green Lantern Joyce. I'm Warrior.", Xander said with a serious voice. Joyce wanted to laugh, ha ha funny joke. But, she knew it was true.

"Buffy?", Joyce asked with a confused tone.

"My stories a little longer than that mom. A lot longer."

Metropolis

Daily Planet, Roof.

Conner Kent stood under the globe of the Daily Planet. A slight smile on his face as Clark walked from the stair well.

"Conner.", Clark said with a large smile., "Wanna grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, um. In a minute. I ah need to talk to you Clark."

"What's wrong son.", Clark asked the last word slipping out of his mouth without a thought.

"I've um. I'm going back into Hypertime. And I uh, I don't know how it's going to go. I just wanted to get the air clean between us."

"Why are you going into Hypertime?", Clark asked, a million other more important questions forming in his head.

"War and I, we have a chance to find Kyle. But, that isn't why I came here. From the day you came back, after Doomsday. All I wanted was for you to accept me. Then, when you accepted me, all I wanted was for you to trust me. Then, then you trusted me. It's like I'm climbing a ladder, everytime I think I get what I want, I want more."

"What do you mean?"

"When you trusted me, I wanted you to be proud of me. When you were proud of me, I wanted to be a family."

"We are family Conner.", Clark said quickly.

"I know. I don't have a father Clark. Not in the strictest since anyway. Basically, what I'm trying to say is. If I did, have a father, I'd want him to be just like you."

"Well, when you get back. We can do something about that.", Clark stated with an emotion filled smile.

"What?"

"I know you're a little old to be adopted. A little old to have an old man looking over your shoulder. But, if you're willing, to move in with Lois and I. To help me, I'd love to try to be a family."

"Are you serious?"

"You know I am.", Clark said as he saw a lone tear slide down Conner's cheek.

"Look at me. From teen superhero, to three year old baby in five minutes.", Conner said as he wiped his emotions away.

"Let's go get something to eat.", Clark said with a smile., "You can fill me on this Hypertime mission."

"Sure."

Sunnydale.

Summer's House.

Buffy sat beside Xander on the front porch swing. A slight smile on her face.

"I've never seen her so quiet."

"We just dropped a nuclear bomb in her lap Buff. She's going to have a little thinking to do.", Xander said with an easy smile. Knowing that the worst was yet to come., "Stay here for the next two days. Spend time with your mom. I'll come get you when we need to leave."

"Should I tell her?"

"No, just tell her you're going to be training, and if she needs anything, contact Giles with the communicator we gave her."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a few people to see. I should probably make an appearance on Oa."

"Yeah, can't have one of the lead members of the Corp disappearing without so much as a goodbye."

"No kidding. You know what Hal would go through to find me?"

"I shudder to think.", Buffy said in a laughing tone., "Thanks Xander."

"Don't mention it Buff. I'm gonna get out of here. You be good."

"Always.", Buffy said with an almost innocent looking smile.

"You can't fool me."

"Shut up.", Buffy said with a pout sticking her tongue out at her best male friend.

"Later Buff."

"Bye Xand.", Buffy shouted back as her friend walked behind the house and flew from the ground into the night sky.

End Three

Title: Hypertension: The Search For Kyle Rayner.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: The Spectre makes Xander an offer he can't refuse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Four.

Warrior landed on the planet Oa with an easy touch. A smile on his face as he watched the glowing forms of hundreds of soon to be Green Lanterns. The understudies listened intently to everything Hal Jordan told them, rapt attention on there faces as they nodded to answer his questions.

"Am I interrupting?", Xander asked with a smile as he walked through the crowd to his friend.

"Not at all. How have you been Xan?", Hal quickly shook his friends hand, a smile on his face.

"Not to bad. How's thing running up here?"

"You really need to ask?"

"No, Giles sent me a report yesterday. It's just nice to be around once and awhile.", Xander answered as he moved past Hal.

"Shorty in?"

"Where else would he be?", Hal asked with a slight chuckle.

"Point. I'll see you later Hal."

"Later kid."

"Um, Mr. Jordan. Who was that sir?", A young recruit asked from the front row.

"That's Warrior. Green Lantern of Sector 2814."

"That's you're sector isn't it?"

"Let's just say it's busy enough for everybody.", Hal answered with a smile.

"How long has he been a Green Lantern?"

"A year or so. But don't doubt him. He can, most likely will be one of the greatest Green Lanterns. He's well on his way."

"Really sir?"

"Would I lie to you?", Hal answered with a smile as he went back to lecturing his 'class'.

BREAK

Xander walked into the Citadele with an easy gate and a soft smile on his face.

"Warrior. It is good to see you again.", Ganthet greeted with a slight smile on his face.

"Hal says it still creeps him out to see you smile.", Xander stated as he moved to fall into step beside the Guardian.

"I know."

"You're evil Ganthet."

"I know of the trip you are going to take. I recommend caution."

"Cautions never really worked for me.", Xander answered in a serious voice.

"Hypertime, is, something unknown to even the Guardians. Be careful my green lantern. Be ready for anything."

"Always am."

"This is not as you humans would say, A walk in the Park. Things you see may frighten you. Or, they may well make you happy. Just remember one thing my young friend."

"What's that?", Xander asked as they came to a stop in the courtyard.

"Whatever you see, and where ever you go. This universe, is your home."

"I understand Ganthet. I need to ask a favor of you."

"Ask."

"If I don't make it back.", Xander started then stopped himself to think., "Watch over my friends. I know Guardians aren't supposed to interfer. But, lie to me now if you have to."

"I do not need to lie. I will watch over your friends. And help them, if the time ever comes. However, you will come back."

"Sure about that?"

"As sure as anyone can be in this universe."

BREAK

Xander flew into the BatCave with a smile on his face. His talk with Ganlet giving him the confidence he needed for the mission ahead.

"Hypertime.", Batman grunted as he turned from the Bat computer.

"Damn, what do you do bug me?", Xander asked in a half serious voice. He stopped smiling when he didn't recieve an answer., "That's creepy Bruce."

"Do you want you're present?"

"To tell the truth I completely forgot about it.", Xander answered with a smile., "I was actually going to ask you a favor before I left."

"First, let's get out of the costumes. I believe Alfred has dinner ready upstairs."

"Sounds good to me. It's been to long since I've ate Alfies delicacies."

"Xander this is the last warning I'm giving you. I wouldn't call him Alfie.", Bruce said with a large smile as he pulled off his cape and cowl.

"Nah, all my loved ones gotta have a nickname, Playboy.", Xander answered before he saw the scowl on Bruces face., "I'll think up a new one."

"Good idea."

"Hello Master Alexander.", Alred Pennyworth said with a grandfather like smile on his face.

"Hey Alfie, it's good to see you."

"My name is Alfred as you well know. If you insist on calling me "Alfie" I must insist that you do not eat dessert."

"Um, Sorry?", Xander said with a smile on his face. Alfred sighed.

"Never could deny any of you children dessert.", Alfred said with a smile as he turned and sat a glass pitcher in the center of the table., "The soup will be out shortly sirs."

"So, you're going after Kyle."

"Yeah. We're going to bring him back.", Xander answered as he sipped his tea.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Excuse me?", Xander asked in a non-understanding tone.

"I know how close you and Jade are Xander. You hide you're emotions well, but I read you like an open book. You're afraid, that you're going to lose Jade."

"No, I know I'm going to lose Jade. I just haven't made peace with that yet.", Xander said with a sad smile.

"You could be suprised."

"No. She relies on me Bruce. But she doesn't love me. Not the way she loves Kyle."

"If you need anything when you get back. You come to me.", Bruce said with a voice of conviction.

"Is that an order?"

"I don't give many orders anymore. Think of it as a request.", Bruce said a genuine smile on his lips.

"You've changed Bruce."

"I know. And I'm suprised."

"Suprised?"

"Yeah. Not only have I started to change, I actually like who I'm becoming."

"Can't have it any better than that.", Xander said with a smile.

"I'm trying. I've been meaning to ask you, at the end of the month, I'm going on a retreat. Kind of retracing the steps that lead me to becoming Batman. Tim and Dick are coming along. I thought maybe you would like to as well."

"Yeah. It sounds like fun.", Xander said with a smile on his face.

"Good, you can use that ring of yours to carry everything.", Bruce said with a smile.

"I'm not a freakin pack mule!", Xander yelled in mock aggrivation. The look on his face causing Bruce to laugh loudly.

"You're gift is downstairs. And um, I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor?"

"Cassandra, she's began to regain the ability of speech."

"That's great."

"Yes. Only, her martial arts ability has suffered. She's lost some of the ability to read body language."

"I'm sure she's still in the top five. She'll be fine."

"Shiva has escaped.", Bruce said with a hard tone. Xander closed his eyes and sighed.

"Great. She hasn't came after Cass yet I guess."

"No, but she will."

"Okay, I'll talk to Dragon. Get Cass on a hard training regimen. She'll be back to her best in no time."

"I was wondering if you would train her yourself."

"Me? Bruce, I don't think I'm on Dragons level yet. I'm not even sure I could beat Shiva.", Xander said with a sigh. Bruce leaned back.

"Cass is, strong. She's a fighter, a hero. But, she's still a teenage girl. You can teach her more than I can. More than Dragon can. You can teach her how to live."

"You know I'll do it.", Xander said with a hard look in his eyes., "I didn't get to know her very well, but she's family. I'll do everything I can."

"I know."

BREAK

Xander smiled as he flew over Gotham city. He had told Bruce to just hang on to his birthday gift till he got back from Hypertime. If he got back. A feeling of dread seemed to form in the pit of Xander's stomach, the smile fell from his lips and he sighed. He quickly changed direction, turning from his course to L.A. only slightly. Next stop, Vegas.

Xander walked into the tomb with a steady gate. The green glow from his ring casting light onto the stone walls.

"There's an easier way to talk to me kid.", Guy Gardner said as he sat on the coffin his belongings rested in.

"What's going on Guy?", Xander asked with a hard tone in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. This entire Hypertime mission reeks. There's no way you'd have thought to set this up yourself. No offense."

"None taken. You're right.", Guy said with a shrug and a smile., "But, I can't tell you who did. I've got orders Xander."

"Little soldier boy. All that talk about being your own man. Making your own rules. You're such a lying son of a bitch.", Xander stated, his anger beginning to show. Guy stiffened for a moment before relaxing again.

"Careful kid."

"I'm always careful. I considered you a friend Guy. Even after the incident on Apocalypse.", Xander answered with a hard tone. (1) "But I don't like being lied to. And I hate being led around by the nose. So you answer me now. Who set this up?"

"Can't tell ya that kid.", Guy answered with a shrug.

"Can't, or won't."

"Same difference."

"Then you, and everyone else involved can go straight to hell. Or hypertime, because my friends and I. We aren't going anywhere.", Xander turned on his heel, his ring sparking as his anger began to bleed through his control.

"Kyle really is in Hypertime Xander. I wouldn't lie about that."

"If you don't tell me what I need to know, then I guess he'll stay there.", Xander answered as he stopped. No emotion in his voice.

"Maybe the real reason you won't go. Is because you don't want him back. You have a nice little thing going with Jade now don't you.", Guy stated with a sneer. Knowing that he stepped over the line. Xander turned quickly, his ring igniting as he lashed out at the Specte. Guy simply stood, the power of the ring going through his body, destroying the wall beyond.

"You're stepping over the line Guy. Spectre or not, I'll find a way to take you apart.", Xander growled, as his ring began to spark again. Guy nodded his head with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry kid. That was out of line.", Guy said with a sigh., "Look, I know you want Kyle back. And I understand why you feel you need to know whose behind this. But, I have to ask you to trust me again. This is a good thing kid."

"You earned my trust once. Now, you've lost it. I'll go into Hypertime, I'll get Kyle back. But you, leave me the hell alone. If I see you anywhere near me or mine. I'll send you screaming to hell.", Xander said with a hard tone as he turned.

"I understand kid. But you're wrong. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You're one of my only friends.", Guy stated with a sad tone that made Xander miss a step.

"If something you're not telling me get's Buffy or SB hurt...", Xander said letting the sentence fade. Guy got the message loud and clear.

"Yeah."

"Guy.", Xander said as the figure of the Spectre began to fade., "I wish you wouldn't have changed."

END CHAPTER FOUR.

Title: JOH Hypertension: The search for Kyle Rayner.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M/R

Summary: The Spectre makes Xander an offer he can't refuse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Five.

Superboy woke quickly, an itch, on his wrist. He reached down to scratch the offending spot only to touch cool metal.

"What the...?", He asked himself as he looked down. Slowly, as slept left him he realized it was the day., "Better get to Warriors.", He muttered to himself with a groan.

"I'm already here kid.", Xander said as he balanced on his feet in the window. Superboy jumped slightly.

"Don't do that man.", The kid yelled with mock anger. He quickly sighed., "Ready to do this?"

"Right after we pick up the Buffmeister.", Xander answered with a serious tone as he hoped down from the window seal.

"Well, let's see if Ma has breakfast ready."

BREAK

Xander smiled as he and Superboy flew toward Sunnydale. He let his green aura slip slightly, letting the wind lightly hit his face as he flew.

"So you ready for this?", Superboy asked as he spun in the air like a bullet, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"As ready as I can be."

"K, so what's the plan?"

"Go in, get Kyle, Get out."

"Good plan.", Superboy answered with a serious tone.

"I think so.", Xander answered just a flippant.

"Most people think we're crazy. You know that right?"

"There's a thin line between genius and insanity.", Xander answered with a shrug and a smile.

"I don't think we've found the line yet."

"Nope, we sure as hell aren't geniuses."

BREAK

A world away, a group stood in the darkness, ruined buildings and rubble littered around them.

"We can't win Emerald.," A tall young man in a dark cape said with a sigh.

"We will not give up. My fathe..."

"Your father is dead.", Wonder Woman said with a hard tone. Cassie Sandsmark, the former Wonder Girl, while still beautiful had not aged well.

"Shut your mouth.", A hard, manly voice said from the shadows. Conner Kent stepped out, older, slightly grey around the ears. The group immediatly fell silent. Everyone listened to Superman., "Emerald is right. And the next person that talks that way about her father wil have to answer to me."

"I'm sorry.", Cassandra said with a remorseful tone. Emerald, the beautiful light green skinned woman only nodded. Not trusting her anger enough to speak.

"Emerald, how did the last scouting mission go?", Kon asked with an ordered tone.

"You were right. There preparing there last assualt. We need help."

"We don't have any, this falls on us."

"I'll never rest, not until every last one of them is dead.", Emerald said with a fire in her voice that made Kon smile.

"I know. And rest assured, neither will I."

"This is suicide." Batman said with a soft tone. Tim Drake was once Robin, now, due to circumstances out of his hands, he had donned the mantle of the Bat.

"Maybe.", Emerald said with a slight frown., "But we have to try. It's what we do.", The young woman said before she turned and left the group. Walking away with her head held high.

"She's young.", Cassandra said with a sigh., "Nieve. She doesn't know what we are truly up against."

"She knows. They killed her father.", Conner said with a hard voice. This wasn't the Cassie he had once loved., "And I know. The choice is up to you. Will we die? Most likely. But it's better to die fighting for your freedom, than live your life as a slave."

Conner turned walking from the group after the young girl that had just left. The group stood, avoiding eye contact.

Warriors L.A.

Xander Harris smiled at Buffy as they stood in the main office of Warriors L.A.

"Ready?"

"Hell no. I had plans to go to the mall with Willow tomorrow.", Buffy said with a slight smile. Xander chuckled as he raised his arm and looked at the watch like device on his wrist.

"I'll go first."

"What if I wanna go first?", Superboy asked with a serious voice.

"Okay, you go first."

"Nah, that's okay fearless leader.", Superboy answered with a smirk. Xander chuckled and shook his head.

"Here goes nothing.", With a final sigh, the young hero hit the button on the side of the watch.

BREAK

Xander hit the ground hard. Luckily he had activated his ring before exiting Hypertime. He stood slowly and dusted himself off. Preparing to step forward he was taken by suprise with a flying figure landed on him.

"Hmmp.", Xander groaned out as he hit the ground a second time. This time a one hundred and ninety pound Superboy on his back.

"Are you two going to get up anytime soon?", Buffy asked from where she stood, the slayer had somehow landed on her feet.

"Bro, get off me.", Xander muttered his voice muffled by the grass in his face.

"Sorry man.", Conner Kent said as he quickly stood to his feet, followed by Xander., "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto."

"Actually...", Buffy said as she pointed to a sign. Smallville Kansas.

"I got a feeling this is going to suck.", Conner said with a shake of his head.

Xander Harris AKA Warrior thought his costume away and turned as Superboy walked into the woods behind them to change.

"Ring. Is there any sign of Green Lantern Kyle Rayner?"

"Signiture not recognized in this world."

"So Kyle's not here?", Buffy asked with a frown on her face.

"Guess not. SB, get's back we'll hit the button again and jump to the next."

"Well let's go then. This place kinda creeps me out.", Superboy said as he walked up the the duo., "I'm getting a really weird vibe."

"Onward and upward.", Xander said with a smile as he hit the button on the side of his watch only for nothing to happen.

"I knew that was going to happen.", Buffy said with a smirk.

"No you didn't.", Xander shot back with a bantering tone as the three began to walk toward the town of Smallville.

"Did so.", Buffy said before sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"I think we have other things to worry about children.", Superboy said with a smile.

"Shut up.", Buffy and Xander said at the same time. The situation they found themselves in a little less nerve racking.

BREAK

The three heroes walked into the Talon with easy steps. Smiles on there faces, yet a hardness behind there eyes. They quickly took a seat at a table close to the exit.

"Hello.", A cute waitress about there age said with a smile., "My names Lana. What can I get you?"

"Three coffee's would be fine. Cream and sugar.", Xander answered with a lop sided smile. Buffy rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt as Lana smiled brilliantly and turned.

"Comin right up."

"I think she likes you.", Buffy whispered to Conner with a slight smile., "She keeps staring."

"You think?", Superboy asked with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell.", Xander said with a dry tone as he leaned back with a smile. Their coffee was quickly sat in front of them. Lana smiled once again before looking directly at Conner.

"Um, excuse me but you look a lot like my friend Clark.", Lana said with a nervous smile.

"Really. I'll have to meet him sometime.", Conner said with a smile, trying to hide the nervous twitch in his left eye., "Must be a great looking guy." Xander quickly snorted causing both Buffy and Lana to laugh.

"Oh yeah, his names Conner. Just call him Mr. Ego.", Buffy said as she slapped Conner Kent on the back of the head., "I'm Buffy, and this is Xander."

"It's good to meet you. So, what brings to you to Smallville?"

"Ah ya know, pretty much nothing. Just passing through, taking a trip before school starts back in the fall.", Xander answered for them with an easy smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sounds exciting.", Lana said, her attention entirely on Xander.

"Sometimes it can be. Though after a few weeks I'll probably be ready to kill these two.", Xander answered with a smile as he pointed toward Buffy and Conner who shrugged innocently and drank there coffee. Lana chuckled slightly then looked up as the door chimed.

"Hey Lois.", Lana said with a small wave to the beautiful brunette that entered the coffee shop.

"Hey Lana. Whose the hunk?", She asked as she looked to the two young men seated at the table.

"Xander"

"Conner.", Both young heroes said at the same time before glaring at eachother.

"She was talking to me.", They said each word matching perfectly., "Whatever.", They both said with a sigh and a roll of there eyes.

"That looked rehearsed.", Lois said with a slight smile.

"Not so much, just overplayed.", Buffy said with a snort., "I hear it everytime we hit a club."

"Not our fault we're so sexy.", Xander answered with a flippant smile that made everyone around them laugh.

"I thought I was serious.", The young man said with the same smile and a shrug., "Xander Harris."

"Lois Lane.", The young brunette answered as she took Warriors offered hand. Only his time training under the Batman kept the smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you. So, know of anywhere around her to get a decent nights sleep?"

BREAK

Clark Kent whistled slightly as he walked down the sidewalk toward the Talon. A smile on his face, something that hadn't been seen in a long time.

"What are you so happy about?", Chloe Sullivan asked as she walked across the street to match his pace.

"I finally got a hot shower this morning.", Clark answered with a shrug. The innocent smile on his face made Chloe laugh slightly.

"I swear Clark, the smallest things make you happy." Clark only shrugged, not knowing how to answer. He stepped ahead of Chloe a step and opened the door of the talon. Laughter floating out as the two young people stepped through the entrance.

"Then I slipped on a small puddle of water, and fell the five feet off the stage onto a forty six year old woman.", Xander said with a smile on his face. Telling the story he swore would never be told.

"What's going on?", Chloe asked with a smile as she pulled up a chair.

"Xander and I are swapping stipper stories.", Lois said with a smile., "His is more embarrassing."

"Thanks.", Xander said with a smile as he took a sip of his cooling coffee., "I think."

"Um, maybe this has already been asked. But you're only what, sixteen, why were you stripping?"

"Um, undercover?", Xander answered with a shrug., "I needed the money alright. Sue me."

"And how much did you make?", Lois asked with a smile on her face.

"Almost enough for this cup of coffee.", Xander said as he held the cup up like a he was proposing a toast. The group laughed at him with smiles. Lana opened her mouth to say something as the phone rang.

"Be right back.", Lana said with a smile toward Clark, one that Buffy, Xander, and Conner couldn't have missed.

"Xander Harris."

"Chloe Sullivan. This is Clark Kent.", The small blonde said with a smile that Xander couldn't help but find adorable. Xander couldn't help but stare slightly as introductions once again went around the room.

"Okay, back.", Lana said with a sigh as she walked up to the table.

"What's wrong?", Clark asked with a tone full of caring.

"The band had to cancel tonight. So no live music.", Lana said with another sigh.

"You play guitar don't you Xan?", Conner asked with a smile.

"No. Who told you that?", Xander asked trying to lie. It didn't work however.

"Are you afraid of being on stage?", Conner asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, aren't you the man without fear Xan?", Buffy asked bringing a smirk to everyones faces.

"Everyone is afraid of something.", Xander shot back as he sat up straight in his chair.

"Oh, but you 'Overcome', isn't that what you always say bro?", Conner asked once again catching Xander by suprise.

"Fine. I'll play if Lana want's me to."

"That would be fantastic. I'll get everything set up for you.", Lana said her radiant smile once again on her face. She turned walking off, Chloe and Lois following.

"This royally blows.", Xander muttered to himself with a shake of his head.

END CHAPTER FIVE.

Title: JOH Hypertension: The search for Kyle Rayner.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M/R

Summary: The Spectre makes Xander an offer he can't refuse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Six.

Xander groaned as he fell onto one of the many sofa's in the Talon. The look of utter exhaustion on his face making the group around him laugh.

"I've never been this tired in my life.", Xander groaned out as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Awe, poor baby.", Buffy said as she patted his knee, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Well, if it helps you were great.", Lana said with a smile.

"I love hearing women say that.", Xander said without thinking before he began to blush., "Um, can we forget I said that?"

"Not a chance rockstar.", Lois Lane said with a large smirk on her face. Xander groaned again before sighing in defeat.

"Why don't the three of you stay here tonight. Conner and Xander can take a couch and I have an extra room upstairs Buffy could stay in."

"That would be great. Thanks.", Buffy said as she stood and stretched.

"Come on, I'll show you the way.", Lana said as she smiled and motioned toward the stairs with her arm.

"Move off my couch.", Xander said as he picked first Chloe, then Lois up and sat them on their feet.

"Hey.", Both girls yelled.

"Watch your hands buddy.", Lois said as Xander lay back on the couch a slight smile on his face. Lois looks and Chloe, devis smile on there faces.

"This is going to hurt.", Conner quickly whispers to Clark who only nodded with a smile. The two girls jumped into the air as one landing on the nearly sleeping form of Xander Harris.

"Ohhh."

"You're actually more comfortable than the couch."

"If you wanted to set on me you only had to ask.", Xander said with a smirk as he got the air back into his lungs.

"You wish.", Lois said with a slight smile.

"Always."

BREAK

Xander woke with a start, the sirens sounding throughout the little town and nearly painfully in his head.

"What's going on?", He asked as he stood and moved toward Conner who was staring out a window.

"Supposedly a meteor shower. The government's trying to evacuate the town but there isn't enough time."

"I can't believe it's happening again.", Lana says as she and Buffy come to stand beside them.

"It's not.", Xander said with a hard tone., "Buffy, Conner, stay here, protect the town. Just in case I miss some of them."

"No prob Xan.", Buffy answered with a nod. Superboy quickly doing the same.

"I'll keep communications open through the ring."

"What's going on? What are you talking about?", Lana asked panic almost in her voice.

"Don't worry Lana. Everything is going to be okay.", Buffy said as she put an arm around her new friend. Xander smiled quickly before igniting his ring and seeming to fly through the ceiling.

"What, what was that?"

"Oh that, that's just Xander.", Buffy said with a small smile., "Come on, we better find your friends."

BREAK

"Ring, scan the meteors."

"Mostly Cryton, from sector 3920. Organic Lifeforms."

"Organic. Can you tell me the species?"

"Kryptonian.", The ring answered back after a moment.

"Great.", Xander muttered as his ring began to spark wildly., "Let's get this show on the road."

He flew toward the group of meteors with a hard look on his face. Ring contructs forgotten for the moment as pure brute force demolished the hurling rocks. Sweat poured from his face as he got lost in the moment.

BREAK

'Good news Kon, it's not kryptonite.'

"Well, that's great.", Conner Kent said to himself, answering the voice in his head. He flew toward the Kent farm with amazing speed. His Superboy costume slightly moving in the wind.

'Now the bad news. There is a Kryptonian ship in the field. It's trajectory is heading straight for the fields by the Kent farm.'

"I'll be waiting at the terminal for landing."

'Careful, I know how hard Supes can punch.'

"Just hurry the hell up.", Superboy said as he landed beside he Kent barn., "I'll hold them off as long as I can."

'I've got Buffy trying to find Clark.'

"Yeah, tell her to hurry. I see the bad guys coming.", Conner Kent said as he took a deep breath and watched from a mile or so away as the large black ship slammed into a cornfield.

BREAK

"Where could he be?", Buffy asked for the thousandth time as she, Lana, Lois, and Chloe drove through the almost abandoned streets of town.

"Maybe he left already.", Lois said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"No.", Chloe said as she turned a corner., "He wouldn't leave without knowing we did."

"She's right. He's around here somewhere.", Lana said with a sigh as she looked out the back window.

"The caves.", Chloe said to herself, barely a whisper.

"The what?", Buffy asked with a curious glance.

"I'll take us there. I'm sure that's where he'll be.", Chloe said with a nod to herself as she hit the brake and spun the car around quickly.

"What the hell?", Lois yelled as she slid across the backseat into Lana. Buffy put a hand on the window to keep her body stable as the car spun.

"You drive like Xander."

BREAK

Clark sighed as he walked out of the caves. There was nothing he could do. He jumped slightly as Chloe's car slid to a stop in front of him and Buffy jumped out.

"You're house, aliens crash, Conner, help now.", Buffy breathed out quickly. Clark was sure it was said with sentence structure. However, he could only catch a few phrases.

"What?"

"You heard me. Now go!"

Clark jumped in suprises as he felt the foot connect with his butt. Lifting him slight off the ground.

"How?", Clark started to ask only to see Buffy's glare., "Going."

"Good." Buffy said as she turned and got back in the car. Clark started jogging till the vehicle was out of sight, then put on a burst of speed vanishing over the horizon.

BREAK

Superboy watched as the ship opened letting two figures dressed in what looked like black leather walk to the ground. The three stood for a moment, studying eachother with warrior eyes.

"Kal-El?", the male of the duo asked with a hard tone.

"Fraid not. Names Kon-El."

"You are a member of the house of El.", The female asked with a slightly suductive tone.

"Yep. And you are?"

"None of your concern. You will be dead soon anyway."

"Um, I don't think so.", Conner said with small smile. His smile grew as the female tried to take a step forward only to look at the ground in shock.

"I, I can't move."

"I have that effect on women.", Conner said trying to hide how much power he was putting into holding the two kryptonians stationary. He grunted and moved to the side as the male broke the hold and tried to swing at the young hero. As Conner turned he kicked out with his right leg slamming it into the side of the male Kryptonian. He had little time to celebrate however as the female slammed into his side sending them both skidding across the ground.

BREAK

Xander grunted as he put his will into the beam from his ring.

"Break damn you!", He screamed as he pushed everything into the beam, slowing the largest meteor but not destroying it. He took a calming breath as he centered himself. The put everything he hand into the beam. As the meteor exploded Xander was launched back by the blast. Straight into the atmosphere.

END CHAPTER SIX.


	2. oh boy

Title: JOH Hypertension: The search for Kyle Rayner.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M/R

Summary: The Spectre makes Xander an offer he can't refuse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Conner Kent spit out the blood in his mouth. The coppery taste staying with him.

"Join us Kon-El."

"Sorry no can do. I belong to the super secret club. Got a decoder ring and everything.", Conner said with a smile as he quickly flexed his left arm. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw the confused faces on the two villains., "Why do I always waste the good ones?"

"Join us. Or Die."

"Not much of a choice. I'll take option three."

"There is no other option.", The female said with venom in her voice.

"Of course there is. Option three, you ditch the moving tree and you and me go get a coffee. My treat." Kon laughed slightly as he saw the woman tilt her head.

"You're hitting on them.", A voice said right beside Kon's ear, making the young man jump slightly. He turned quickly pointing a finger in Clarks face in annoyance.

"Don't do that again."

"Sorry.", Clark said with a slight smirk., "Why are you hitting on her?"

"She's hot?"

"She's... wait, is she evil?"

"I think so yes.", Kon said with a nod of his head.

"And you're still hitting on her?"

"You think I'm bad you should see Warrior. He hits on the most dangerous and deadly women in the world. With a smile."

"Okay, I don't know if I ever want to meet that guy."

"Kal-El?"

"Who want's to know?", Clark asked, gaining a little attitude from Conner's bravado.

"That does not yet concern you."

"Basically, they want us to join them to rule the world.", Superboy said with a shrug.

"You told them no right?"

"I've been thinking about it.", Superboy said with a smile before he saw Clarks glare., "Just kidding geez. No sense of humor."

"Not when it comes to bad jokes."

"Geez, why don't you kick me while I'm down.", Conner said with a smile as he motioned toward the villians with his eyes. Clark nodded imperceptively before shooting back.

"Can we get back to the fight now?"

"What do you mean back?", Superboy yelled with a mock irritation., "I'm the one whose been getting my ass kicked."

"Fine. whatever.", Clark said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes. And as one the two heroes moved toward there opponents.

"Come on Jonathon.", Martha Kent said with a hurried voice., "That last meteor was too close."

"I'm coming Martha.", Jonathon said as he grabbed his shotgun from above the mantle and moved to the door in front of his wife. As he opened the door he jumped. The sound of his son slamming into the ground at high speeds making a loud boom., "Martha back inside."

"Join us or die Kal-El.", The male figure said as he moved over to the fallen Clark.

"Get away from my son!", Jonathon yelled as he walked down the steps of his porch. The shotgun pointed at the alien towering above Clark.

"this is none of your concern."

"You're on my property. So until you get off it's all my concern.", Jonathon said, slight fear in his head but courage overpowering. The alien took a step toward Jonathon only to recieve a blast of buckshot staggering the alien back slightly., "Oh hell."

Conner's head shot up as he heard the sound of a gunshot, immediatly knowing the source. He turned back to look at his opponent only to recieve a right to the jaw. Staggering slightly Kon turned to block the next blow and slammed a left into the stomach of the female alien making the powerful villian fall to her knees.

"Be right back beautiful.", Superboy said with a slight smirk and a wink as he took off into the sky flying toward the Kent farm as quickly as possible.

"Get away from my son!", Jonathon said again as he held the useless shotgun in front of him.

"Such loyalty. If you join us, that loyalty would be rewarded human."

"Go to hell.", Jonathon Kent said as he stood his ground. No one could ever say Jonathon wasn't a brave man.

"If you will not join us. You will die.", The man said as he stepped forward only to be plowed into by the flying figure of Superboy.

"Don't think so cue-ball.", Conner yelled as he slammed a hard overhand right into the aliens face sending him sliding across the ground., "No one hurts my family."

"Who are you?", Jonathon Kent asked with a shocked expression.

"Get out of here Uncle John. Clark and I can handle this.", Kon said with a hard tone as he focused on the alien in front of him. He stepped to the side a fraction before the fist of the female alien flew past his head. The young clone brought his arm up quickly slamming it into the sternum of the woman., "I'm through playing around."

Buffy tossed the large chunk of concrete out of her way; as she pulled the last man from one of the collapsed buildings in town.

"I think that's everyone.", Buffy said as the paramedics ran and took the man from her grasp.

"It's not as bad as it could be.", Lois said as she surveyed the carnage around her. With a sigh she looked toward the sky., "What the hell is that?"

"What?", Buffy asked as she turned and looked up in the sky. Shock registering on her face for only a moment., "Xander."

Conner Kent stood defiant as he slammed another right hand into the male alien. As the man sagged in his hands Conner let him fall to the ground.

"Where's the other one?", He asked with a hard tone. His anger in control as he thought of what could have happened to Jonathon and Martha Kent.

"I took care of it.", Clark said as he touched his jaw and winced. The female alien tossed unceremoniously to the ground beside her friend., "Care to tell me who you really are now?"

"Long story. Right now I need to go check on my friends.", Conner said as he began to lift into the air., "Tell you're parents... nevermind."

The teen hero flew into the air with a sad smile. The smile quickly changed to a look of shock as he saw the green speck falling through the air.

"War.", Conner whispered with urgency as he flew as fast as he could toward the falling green speck on the horizon. Followed only a small second later by the running form of Clark Kent. Conner flew for all he was worth. Focused on the green figure falling from the sky like a meteor. As he got within a couple hundred yards he watched in horror as the figure hit Crater lake like a guided missle. Without thought, the young Superboy flew into the water.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

Title: JOH Hypertension: The search for Kyle Rayner.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M/R

Summary: The Spectre makes Xander an offer he can't refuse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Eight.

"You sure you're okay War?", Superboy asked as Xander tried to stretch only to grunt in pain.

"Yeah, the aura took most of the blow. Just a few cracked ribs.", Xander said as he he held the two kryptonians in a green cell.

"Um, who the hell are you people?", Lois Lane asked with a heated voice., "We deserve to know."

"For once, the annoying Miss Lane and I agree on something.", Clark said with a slight smile.

"We're friends. From another life.", Xander said honestly as he looked at the two youths.

"I hate the cryptic crap."

"Me to.", Warrior answered with a smile., "I'm Warrior. Green Lantern of space sector 2814."

"That's, that's impossible.", Lois said with a confused tone.

"Lois, nothing is impossible. When Men can fly, when men can leap tall buildings in a single bound and hear voice miles away. Nothing, is impossible."

"That doesn't answer who you are?", Clark said looking toward Conner Kent.

"My names Superboy."

"Superboy?"

"Superman was already taken, by someone more deserving than me.", Superboy said with a slight wink at Clark that only the young superman saw.

"Anyway. I've got to take these guys to a permanent cell."

"Book 'em War."

"Shut up."

The sun was beginning to set as Conner Kent walked up the stairs to Clarks loft of solitude. Clark turned quickly a slight smile on his face.

"Here to tell me the truth?"

"Most of it.", Conner said with a smile as he held out his hand., "Conner Kent."

"Kent?", "Clark asked with a shocked and curious expression as he shook Conner's hand.

"Okay, this is going to be hard to believe. Even harder than being the last son of Krypton."

"Try me."

"You've heard the theory of parallel dimensions?"

"Yeah.", Clark said as he took a seat and motioned Conner to do the same.

"Well, I'm from a different dimension."

"You're from a parallel dimension?", Clark asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Not exactly. I've traveled between dimensions maybe five times. And it basically comes down to two different travel methods. Parallel dimensions, run side by side, slight changes between them, but all in all the same. This time, War, Buffy and I traveled through Hypertime."

"Hypertime?"

"Think of it like a giant bullseye. Circle after circle branching out from the center. Infinite dimensions, surrounding one axis. The further from the axis you get, the more different each universe with be."

"You're going to give me a headache."

"You're telling me. Besides this is just a little theory War and I worked out. No one really knows how Hypertime works. Well, no one not a god anyway."

"So what, you're a version of me from another dimension?"

"Not exactly. I'm a clone, of you from another dimension. In my universe you are them most honored hero. You're a Superman."

"I can't believe that."

"Well, when you can, nothing will hold you back.", Conner said as he stood., "Feel like a run to the Talon. I think everyone's going to meet there."

"Sure. I'll race ya.", Clark said with a smirk as both teens vanished leaving just the wind behind them.

Xander Harris flew into the citadel with the two uncouncious kryptonians. A smile on his face.

"You are not one of our green lanterns.", Ganthlet said with a harsh tone. Xander smiled slightly.

"Man you really do have a stick up your ass. I half thought Hal was lying.", Warrior said as he tossed the two aliens at the guardians feet., "These two kryptonians attacked sector 2814. Thought you'd be able to hold them better than Earth's prisons."

"Who are you?"

"Alexander Harris. Green lantern of sector 2814."

"That is Abin Sur's sector.", One guardian said with a smile growl.

"Still is. I'm not exactly from this dimension. And I'll be leaving soon.", Xander said with a slight shrug., "So you guy's going to take these guys off my hands?"

"Leave them. And go home.", Ganthlet said with a hard tone and a nod. Xander smiled and chuckled slightly.

"I think I like you better with a pony tail.", Warrior said as parting words. He flew above the planet and smiled. This was his first time to see the center of the universe in all it's glory.

Xander walked into the Talon with a smile and easy stride. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he saw his friends trying to place a board over a broken window.

"Don't just laugh.", Buffy yelled as she tried to hammer in a nail unsuccessfully., "Help you moron!"

"Buffy we've talked about this. If you want someones help it's usually not a good idea to call them names.", Xander said as he waved an index finger in her direction., "Now, what do you say."

"I won't say it.", Buffy said as she tried to hold the piece of plywood to the wall and at the same time get a nail from the pouch around her waist.

"Just say it Buff. One time."

"No."

"Jeez I'll help.", Lois said with a sigh as she stood and walked toward Buffy.

"SB.", Xander said with a smile as Lois felt her feet stick to the floor.

"What the hell??"

"Say it."

"Fine. Xander is the bestest.", Buffy said with a sarcastic smile as Lois jerked her feet from the floor only to almost fall on her face. Caught by Clark.

"Thank you.", Xander says as he walked over and grabs the hammer and a few nail. He smile as he hammered the nails in place and stepped back quickly. Well out of the short slayers reach.

"What the hell happened to my feet?", Lois asked, for some reason immediatly turning on Clark Kent.

"Um, somethin must have spilt on the floor during the meteor shower."

"Must have.", Lois stated with a disbelieving tone. Xander chuckled as he leaned over toward Clark.

"She's not going to accept those stupid lies for long you know."

"What do you think I should do tell her?"

"Hell no. Learn how to lie farmboy."

"I thought you were supposed to be a hero?", Clark asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Doesn't mean I'm a damn moral compass. The world isn't black and white clark. There's more than one shade of grey if you get my meaning."

"You aren't staying are you?", Clark asked as Conner and Buffy joined them.

"No, we have a friend to find.", Conner said with a slight smile.

"Well, it was kinda cool to have a few people like me around.", Clark said as he shook hands with the three people.

"Ah, you never know. We could be back someday.", Buffy said with a smile as she turned and the three began to walk from the talon. As they reached the outer door they hit the buttons on there watches.

Xander hit the ground in a forward roll coming to his feet just as Superboy hit the ground face first behind him. Buffy of course seemed to glide to her feet making Xander slightly bristle.

"How the hell do you do that?", Xander asked as Superboy picked himself up with a groan.

"Just good.", Buffy asnwered with a shrug and a smile. Xander sighed and turned his head to survey the immediate area. He sighed as he saw the destroyed building around him. The rubble seeming to be piled as far as the eye could see, and the smell of death all around them.

"Crap."

END CHAPTER EIGHT

Title: JOH. Hypertension.

Author: Cobra

Rating: T/M

Summary: Oh boy...

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

Chapter Nine.

Emerald slid to a stop in front of Superman as she saw the superhero stiffen.

"What is it?", The green skinned young woman asked with a hushed tone.

"I don't know. I just, I've got a weird feeling."

"Good or bad?"

"I don't know. Look find Batman and Flash. I need to talk to them."

Xander glanced back at Buffy and Superboy who were busy surveying the area.

"Ring. Search for Kyle Rayner."

"Search complete. Kyle Rayner not found."

"Great.", Xander said with a groan., "Wanna bet the transporters won't work?"

"Sucker's bet.", Buffy said with a tight lipped smile as she began to walk across the debris.

"Ring. Find Superman.", Xander said with a hard tone, after seeing the welcome to Metropolis sign barely standing.

"Kryptonian found. Ten miles north."

"Alright boys and girls.", Xander said as he put a bubble around Buffy and began to float from the ground., "Time to talk to the heroes."

Break

"Lord Darkseid!", Desaad yelled as he ran into the throne room of the White House.

"What is it peasant?"

"There's been an energy reading."

"What type of energy?", Darkseid asked with a hard voice.

"We don't know sire. I think it best if we..."

"You do not think.", Darkseid said cutting off his second., "Send Kalibak and a few soldiers. Find out what this Energy signal is."

"As you command my lord."

BREAK

Kalibak smiled as he appeared infront of the trio. His smile vanished quickly however as he recognized the figure in the center.

"It, it can not be.", Kalibak muttered as he took a step back in fear before he caught himself. He quickly stood his ground., "You can not be the Warrior."

"Excuse me?", Xander asked with a confused smile.

"You, you are dead. Killed by my father's hands.", Kalibak said with a slight shake in his voice.

"Well, your dear ole' dad never was to smart.", Xander answered with a shrug. Deciding to play along with whatever was going on. Kalibak, in a rage, his fear momentarily forgotten as he roared, his three arms in the air. As the roar began he was hit hard a large green train, a construct Xander rarely used. Superboy and Buffy took this as there cue as he ran full tilt toward the four soldiers Kalibak had brought with him. Warrior smiled slightly as he walked to the form of the alien Kalibak, who was struggling to his feet., "Bet that hurt didn't it."

"I, I son of Darkseid will kill you Warrior.", Kalibak said, not keeping the shake out of his voice. Xander tilted his head slightly, he had never seen a new god afraid. Never.

"I think you've said that before.", Xander answered with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"I will return, to finish you."

"I know you've said that before. Why run?", Xander asked with a hard smirk on his face. He needed to more about this world.

"I am not running. I will return, my father at my side, and we shall destroy you once again.", Kalibak jumped slightly as Xander took a step forward.

"There's only one thing wrong with that.", Warrior said his face turned to a mask of stone., "I'm not letting you leave."

BREAK

The Justice League came to an abrupt stop as he they saw the battle raging below them, four of Apocalypse elite soldier on the ground, unconcious or dead. And Kalibak the Cruel on his knees in front of a glowing green figure.

"I should kill you on principal alone.", They heard the green lantern say with a cruelty in his voice only one of the heroes recognized. Superman almost sighed his relief as he watched the figure knock Kalibak out with a hard emerald laced punch.

"Who are they?", Wonder Woman asked in slight awe.

"I don't know, but we better be prepared for anything.", Batman said as he held a batarang in one hand and a staff in the other.

"Stand down.", Superman said with a slight smile., "I think we just recieved the help we were asking for.

BREAK

Xander turned and smiled slightly as he saw the floating figure of Superman and then began to laugh.

"You actually made it.", Xander said with a slight smile., "Suit looks good on you kid."

"You're a sight for sore eyes yourself Xan.", Superman said with a smile as he surveyed the trio, the trinity., "Buffy, me. Good to see you both again."

"Yeah...", Buffy said with a wave.

"This is just freaky.", Conner Kent said with a sigh. No one noticed the green skinned teenage girl land to the side of the group. At least not until her arms were wrapped tightly around the green figure of Xander Harris.

"DAD!"

"Wha?", Xander started to question till he heard the sobs from the young girl. He quickly put his arms around her and looked toward Superman with a question in his eyes.

"I missed you so much. Where have you been? Why did you leave me...", Emerald asked what seemed to be a million questions in the span of a few seconds. And Xander's heart broke, because he didn't have an answer for a single one.

BREAK

Xander sat on the beat up couch with the thirteen year olds girl head on his shoulder. Emerald had fallen asleep soon after the group had returned to the new headquarters of the Justice League. And though she had been told that Xander was not her father, she still could not let go fo the young man.

"What happened here?", Xander whispered in question to Superman who sat across from him. The other heroes milling around them.

"Darkseid finally made his move on Earth.", Superman said in a low voice.," He used some of the tissue left from our fight with Doomsday to clone the monster."

"Crap."

"Yeah, there was only enough genetic material for two clones. For some reason the clones could not be further copied. The material was to unstable. But two, two was more then enough.", Superman said with a far off look in his eyes., "The clones killed more heroes than I want to think about. But they were defeated, but Superman, me, you and a dozen other heroes. But Darkseids plan was three fold. Using some New God tech he released Parallax from the central power battery. After Ganthlet found out he lead the entire Green Lantern Corps to Earth. But, Darkseid had seen that move coming, and Ganthlet was infected, and became the new Parallax host. Everyone fought valiantly, but, not even the Spectre could stand up to the power of Ganthlet. It took every Green Lantern left, all four of you, Giles, Hal, John, and you, to destroy Parallax. In doing so, you destroyed Ganthlet.", Superman stopped talking for a moment to let everything sink in.

"As the smoke cleared we were all beaten, bloody, and completely exhausted. That's when Darkseid finally came into the battle. Killing Superman and the remaining justice league was nothing for him and his lackies. You took on Kalibak while Hal, Giles, and I tried our best to beat Darkseid himself. In the fight, you somehow took off one of Kalibaks arms. He ran, and you joined us to fight Darkseid. Giles was killed in the battle, Hal was mortally wounded, he died a few days later. But you and I, we were able to drive Darkseid back."

"Then what?", Xander asked as Superman went silent. A look of sorrow on his face.

"All this was after Jade gave birth to your daughter. Jade, due to complications died during the birth. Emerald was all you had, and we, the Outsiders, were the only family she knew. You couldn't stand the thought of Darkseid getting his hand on her. None of us could, so we did the only thing we could think of. Darkseid hates you, more than anything I've ever seen. We used that. You challanged the New God to combat. You were actually almost even, but we never thought he would know about Emerald. He had Granny Goodness kidnap her and kill Willow and Oz. And as the fight was reaching it's Climax, Darkseid gave you a choice, die, or watch your daughter die. You did the right thing. You let him pound you, torture you. While Wonder Girl and I went after Emerald. We saved her, but we couldn't save you."

Xander looked down at the sleeping form of Emerald with a slight smile.

"Well, the plan almost worked once.", Warrior said with a slight smile., "What do you say we try it again?"

END CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter 3

JOH: HYPERTENSION: The Search For Kyle Rayner.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: Is Warrior ready for round two?

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea to put two of my favorite stories together.

Chapter Ten

Alexander Harris floated above the Earth with a grim frown on his face. Have the Earth was in ruins, a thick film of smoke seeming to block all view.

"So what's the plan?", Superboy asked with a serious tone, venom seemed to drip from his voice.

"We need every meta alive. I mean EVERYONE."

"Talk to ring. Give me locations and we'll start recruitment."

"Already done," Warrior answered with a slight smirk., "We're still going to be outmanned fifty to one."

"Should we warn them?", Superboy asked with a matching smirk.

"Nah, I'll take the easy stuff when I can."

BREAK

Emerald sighed as she sat down beside Buffy.

"Wanna talk about it?", Buffy asked with a slight smile, trying to be friendly to the younger woman.

"What can you tell me about him?", Emerald asked with a slight tremble of her lip.

"He's brave, caring, loyal. He's my hero.", Buffy said with a slight chuckle as she threw her arm around the green young woman.

"Do you. Do you think he likes me?"

"Hon, the minute he met you he fell in love. Trust me, that's just how Xander is."

"I shouldn't even care.", Emerald said with a sigh., "You will all be leaving soon. I don't know, I just want to spend as much time with him as possible."

"Trust me, I understand.", Buffy answered with a large smile., "So, are you ready to see him in action?"

"To tell the truth, I'm scared."

"Don't be."

BREAK

Xander hit the ground hard, causing dust to fly up in all directions, a smile on his face as he flexed his knees.

"Show off.", Tim Drake said as he moved from the shadows of a destroyed Wayne Manor.

"Just making my presence known."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor.", Warrior said with a smile. One Tim Drake couldn't help but recognize.

"Name it."

BREAK

Superboy sighed as he watched the man walk through the small grove of tree's. The crutches under his arms almost to small for his now adult body. He landed softly behind the man, a slight smile on his lips.

"How ya been Freddy?"

BREAK

Hypertime World 11.04.84

Warriors Bar was packed as the remaining Outsiders fielded the questions coming from many of the other heroes.

"Warrior, SB, and Slayer are fine. There's nothing to worry about.", Risk said with a slight smile as he leaned on the bar.

"Risk is right folks. When they return from the mission we will let everyone know.", Hal Jordan said as he sipped a beer.

"I told them that already", Nightwing said with a smirk as he watched the Teen Titans and several other heroes fond of the missing trio barely holding still., "I think you might want to give them a little more info."

"Okay," Risk said with a sigh., "This is all I know so no more damn questions..."

BREAK

Xander sighed as he walked toward the final meta on the planet. He smiled slightly as he saw the darkness envelope her.

"Hello Raven.", Xander said after a moment, the young child of Trigon looked at the young man and smiled slightly.

"I'm in."

BREAK.

Xander landed beside the walking figure with a slight smile.

"How are you kiddo?" Warrior asked with a slight smile as his costume faded away. The young woman beside him smiled as she saw his brown eyes.

"I'm, scared," Emerald answered slowly, almost as if embarrassed.

"That's only natural."

"Right, like you ever get scared."

"Every day," Xander answered with a slight smile," Everything will work out."

"That's what you, dad said last time."

"I'm not him Emerald."

"I know that," The young heroine screamed in rage, tears in her eyes.

"But, I wish I was. I wish I could be your father."

"Why?"

"Because when I look at you, I see what I could really do to change the world," Xander answered as he put an arm over the green young womans shoulders.

"I know you're not my father. But I can't stop thinking that you are."

"Then don't," Xander said with a smile, "I don't mind."

"So, when is everything going down?"

"I'm not sure yet," Warrior answered with a soft tone, "But I know what I'm going to do today."

"What's that?"

"Go flying with my would be daughter."

BREAK

The duo flew through the air, and Emerald for the first time in a long time actually felt safe.

"So, are you and my mother..."

"Not exactly.", Xander said as he dropped his costume and flew beside the young girl., "It's complicated."

"Isn't everything?"

"Yeah pretty much.", Xander said with a smile as he bumped the young girl with his shoulder., "Up for a race?"

"You think you can keep up old man?"

"Old, I'm eighteen!", Xander answered with a laugh and smile, "Alright kiddo, it's on. First one to china wins."

"Okay on three.", Emerald said with a smile., "One, two..."

"Three," Xander shouted as he soared into the distance.

"Cheater!"

BREAK.

Xander smiled as he tucked the snoring young girl into bed. The race, as well as the rest of the day had finally taken there toll on the twelve year old.

"How do you do it Xan?", Buffy asked from the doorway with a slight smile.

"Do what?", The Warrior answered in a whispered tone as they left the room.

"How do you know, exactly what a person needs to feel better?"

"I guess it all comes down to one thing Buff. Everyone wants to feel loved.", Xander answered with a shrug.

"You're a great guy Xand."

"No, I'm just me Buff.", Xander answered with a slight smile as he threw an arm over her shoulder and continued walking away from the sleeping Emerald.

"Does it bother you?"

"That she probably won't be born in my universe. Yeah. Yeah, Buff it does.", Xander answered as he swallowed roughly., "Denying the world of that little girl is a crime."

"Have you thought about it. About not finding Kyle."

"You know I have Buff.", Xander said with a self hating frown., "But you know me well enough to guess what I came up with."

"We find him.", Buffy said with a smile.

"Yeah, we find him.", Xander answered with a slight smile of his own., "After we take care of Darkseid. I might not be able to see her grow up Buffy. But I'm going to make sure she can."

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

JOH: HYPERTENSION: The Search For Kyle Rayner.

Author: Cobra

Rating: M

Summary: Is Warrior ready for round two?

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea to put two of my favorite stories together.

Chapter Eleven

Xander swallowed the lump in his throat as he landed in front of Darkseids fortress. The plan he had thought up seemed foolproof. Well, as long as he could survive until it was initiated anyway. He knew Batman was leading Buffy and Cassie into the control room of Desaad. He also knew Captain Marvel, Superman, and SB were waiting in the wings in case Darkseids soldiers decided to enter the fray. And he knew the big gun was just waiting for her que. He wasn't suprised when Darkseid and Kalibak walked from the citidel in front of him. What did suprise him was the female Furies that began to surround the arena. As if knowing that he had back up.

"You have come to die again.", Darkseid said with a slight laugh.

"Not this time ugly. This is you're last chance, leave Earth, and I'll let you live.", Xander stated with a hard tone as his ring began to pulsate. Darkseid laughed deeply, a smirk on his stone like face.

"I always admired your bravery."

"Well, let's get this started shall we?"

"Let's."

BREAK

"More of them than I thought.", Superboy said with a slight smile., "We wait till they jump in?"

"I don't think it matter's SB.", Superman said with a smirk of his own., "I haven't had a good fight in years."

"By all means lead the way.", Superboy said with a smirk as the two heroes took off almost in the same instant. Ready to fight to the death.

BREAK

The last guard fell hard to the metal floor. Buffy lowered her leg and surveyed the area.

"That looks like all of them."

"Just keep your eyes open and stay ready.", Batman said with a gruff tone as he led the way through the halls.

"Do you truly believe this will work?", Wonder Woman asked with a slightly doubting tone.

"Xander said it would. So yes I do.", Buffy stated with a mild glare.

"It will work.", Batman stated with a nod., "It has to."

BREAK

Xander was throwing everything he had at the New God. And really taking a beating. He didn't remember Darkseid being this strong in his universe. Xander slid along the ground, somehow staying on his feet. As he came to a stop he spit the blood out of his mouth.

"Nice shot."

"You will die today Green Lantern.", Darkseid stated with an annoying tone.

"Believe it or not, that's not the first time someone has said that to me. I didn't believe them either."

Then come Green Lantern. Prove me wrong."

BREAK

Batman spun slightly while holding Desaads wrist. A loud snap echoed through the hallway as the ghoul screamed in pain. As Batman completed the spin Buffy slammed a hard right into the dungeon master face sending him into darkness.

"This is easy.", Buffy said with a slight smile.

"Easy?", Wonder Woman said as she finished her two opponents.

"The hard part hasn't started yet.", Batman said with a slight smile. Just being around her again seemed to make everything brighter.

"Oh come on. We're almost to the control room. This was a little easy."

"Once we get there we have to open a dozen boom tubes then destroy the technology."

"Well, okay so that might be a little more complicated."

BREAK

Xander hit the ground hard, he heard more than felt his ribs crack, but he had other problems on his mind at this moment.

"Now you die Lantern.", Darkseid roared as he unleashed his Omega Beams at the young man. Xander didn't see the small form until it was too late. The young woman named Emerald took the full force blast of the Omega Beams. Xander screamed in rage as his anger eclipsed any other emotion he had. His rings began to pulse wildly as he flew into the air straight for the villian that haunted his nightmares. He slammed a right into the New God ending the Omega Beams, and knocking the monster off his feet.

BREAK.

Batman stumbled as he moved toward the control room. As did the two heroes behind him.

"Did you feel that?", Wonder Woman asked quietly as she regained her balance.

"Xander..", Buffy whispered in an almost nonexistant voice. Batman nodded slowly.

"Worry about it later. We have a job to do."

BREAK

Superman and Superboy faltered slightly as they fought the female furies.

"What the hell?", Superboy asked as he knocked away yet another of Granny Goodness' warriors.

"I felt it to.", Superman said as the duo flew back to back, catching there breath for a moment. Superboy saw the bright flashes of Green in the distance and smiled slightly.

"Xander. If you feel the pull again just let it do it's thing. Don't fight it."

"Got it.", Superman said as he dove back into the fray, followed a fraction of a second later by his younger counterpart.

BREAK

Raven quickly landed beside the body of Emerald. The young woman was covered in burns.

"You're going to be okay.", Raven said as she felt a pull in the back of her head. All her instincts yelled to kick the intrusion out. She pushed her instincts down and opened herself up fully. Allowing her power, her will, to be free.

BREAK.

Xander screamed in rage as he slammed construct after construct into the bleeding and broken form of Darkseid. He flew into the air in a rage a green sword appearing in his hands. As the sword swung the new god finally realized it was his end. The head of Darkseid rolled across the ground as he battle around them came to a halt. Silence ruled the air as the followers of Darkseid stood in shock. Boom's began to echo in the air as in large groups the former warriors of Apocalypse fled in fear. Xander's mind finally returned to him as his eyes fell of the downed figure of his would be daughter, and with a speed that would rival the Flash Xander scooped the young girl into his arms. Tears rolling down his face as his mask disappeared.

"You're going to be okay.", Xander said with a sad smile as Emerald's eyes fluttered open.

"Don't cry.", The young heroine said with a slight smile. Her face miraculasly untouched by the force of the Omega Beams.

"I'm sorry Emerald. I was supposed to protect you."

"Don't be sorry. I'm going to see my real daddy again."

"I'm sorry.", Xander said as he began to cry. Tears falling from his eyes like a fountain., "It should have been me."

"No, no, you did more for this world than you had to. You saved it, you saved my friends.", Emerald said as he her eyes began to close. A smile formed on the young girls face. "Daddy..."

BREAK

"Well, the boomtubes are destroyed now. That was the last trip Apocalypse will ever make to Earth.", Wonder Woman said as the trio walked from the building into the open arena.

"Oh god.", Buffy said as he began to run toward the kneeling figures in front of her.

"No.", Batman whispered as he closed his eyes. Wonder Woman stood stunned. What should have been a day of celebration. Had turned into a day of longing and despair. Buffy slid to the ground beside her best friend. Her arms immediatly wrapping around him. Offering him strength. As the heroes gathered around the smiles quickly fell from each face. For today, a true hero had fallen.

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Title: JOH: Hypertension

Author: Cobra

Rating:M

Summary: The death of Emerald weighing him down, will Warrior be able to handle the rest of the journey?

Chapter Twelve.

The goodbye's had been short, sad. Warrior had stood on the outside of the group. Only nodding when he was told goodbye.

"We need to get going.", He said with a tight voice that caused both Buffy and Superboy to nod. As they hit the buttons on there watch the familiar portal formed; and the three heroes jumped toward another unknown destination.

BREAK

The trio landed on there feet, finally used to the method of travel.

"This is going to suck.", Buffy said with a slight smile as she read the Welcome To Sunnydale sign.

"Change into Civilian clothing. We don't know who, or what, exist here.", Xander ordered as his own costume disappeared.

"Change he says.", Superboy said with a smart tone., "Easy for someone who can change clothes with just a thought."

"I can hear you.", Xander stated with a slight growl.

"Whatever Bat boy, your impression is good, but not nearly as scary.", Superboy said with a slight smile till Xander turned and looked him in the eyes., "On second thought. I'm going to go change."

"Take it easy Xan.", Buffy whispered as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just ready for this trip to be over. I want to find Kyle and get the hell out of here."

"Is he here?"

"No, which means we have something to do, someone to try and save. So I think we should get on with it."

"So, where do we go?", Buffy asked even though she knew the answer.

"Where do you think? The library first, then if no one's around, we'll hit Giles' place.", Xander stated as he started walking past the sign, Superboy and Buffy on each side.

"Do you think it's just like home?", Buffy asked with a slight smile.

"I doubt it. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Great.", Superboy said with a snort., "Another one."

BREAK.

Warrior sighed as they walked through the sewers under Sunnydale.

"I hate sewers.", Conner said with a grimace as he inhaled through his nose.

"Shallow breaths. Trust me.", Buffy said with a slight smile. Xander motioned them into silence as he began to climb the ladder that lead into the library, at least, in there universe. Buffy and Superboy both seemed slightly suprised at how silent his movements were. Buffy barely heard him move and she was only a few feet away.

BREAK

Xander slid into the library as silently as he remembered Angel doing so. A soft smirk on his lips as he moved toward the stacks.

"We have to kill him Giles. We have to finish this.", Xander heard someone yell with Buffy's voice.

"I'm with Slay Gal.", He heard himself say, and he could almost see the smirk on the face of his counterpart.

"Easier said than done I'm afraid.", Giles said with a sigh. Warrior sighed inaudably to himself before stepping from the stacks with Buffy and Superboy behind him.

"Think we could help?", He asked as, he smiled slightly as he saw all three figures pull up a weapon of some sort.

"Um, We come in Peace?", Superboy offered with a tight smile.

BREAK

Warrior sat at the table, his other pointing a crossbow at his head. It had been nearly an hour and his considerable patience had begun to waver.

"Look, we're here to help. Helping you is the only way we can find my friend and get back home."

"So you have told us.", Giles said as he looked up from a book.

"If we wanted to kill you, you would be dead.", Warrior said as he he stood quickly. His other shot the crossbow with a deadly efficency. Only for his mouth to fall open as the arrow broke as it hit a green barrier., "Of course, if you want to push me a little more it could be arranged."

"Easy Xan," Superboy said as he stood and stepped between his friend, and his, other friend, sorta., "Their just being careful."

"I want out of here SB. They are going to tell me what I have to kill to do that.", Warrior growled out, his mind still reeling from the last universe.

"What will you do if we don't?", Buffy 2 asked with a smirk on her face. One the Buffy of Warriors universe had been showing less and less.

"Well, I could always kick your teeth in.", Warrior said as he tried to step forward. He glared at Superboy when he couldn't move.

"Not really developing a trust here War."

"We don't have time for this!", Warrior yelled with a rage filled tone., "I have other lives to try to save."

"How are we supposed to trust you?", Xander two asked with an easy tone.

"How am I supposed to trust you vampire?"

"How...", Xander 2 began only to wipe the hurt look from his face., "Touche."

"Buffy, I think we should let them help.", Xander 2 said as he looked at his counterpart.

"But..."

"No, we need all the help we can get."

"What if they turn on us?", Giles asked as he closed the book, unable to find anything to help them.

"I'll kill them."

"Aside from the vampire thing he kinda reminds me of you.", Buffy one said with a slight smirk.

BREAK

"What's your problem?', Xander 2 asked Warrior as the two walked through one of the cave systems under Sunnydale.

"None of your business bloodsucker."

"I'm giving you alot of leway because I pretty much hate me to.", Xander 2 said with a slight smirk., "But you're beginning to get on my nerves."

"Not my problem. How could you become a vamp?"

"Not like I had much of a choice. I was the masters favorite son though. Dusted Angelus, fried Spike and Drusilla."

"So you did a few good things as an evil leech.", Warrior said, almost smiling for the first time since the meeting.," Then they cursed you with a soul?"

"No, Then I met Buffy, she was amazing, I fell immediatly.", Xander 2 said with a fond smile., "I tried to fight it of course, but we began meeting in secret, when she had to fight the master I couldn't just sit on the sidelines. I helped, every since it's been her, me and Giles."

"What about Willow?"

"She was turned when I was. I, I couldn't help her."

"So you dusted her?"

"Yes."

"For now we're okay.", Warrior said with a nod as the two continued down there path., "But, if you look at my neck, they'll be calling you dusty."

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Title: JOH: Hypertension

Author: Cobra

Rating:M

Summary: The death of Emerald weighing him down, will Warrior be able to handle the rest of the journey?

Chapter 13.

"So who is this ADAM dude?", Superboy asked as he flew above the two blonde slayers. A smile on his face.

"It's a demon, human, machine, mix match. But it's strong, kicked mine and Xander's ass like we were nothing.", Buffy 2 said with a frown., "Could you stop flying, it's kind of annoying."

"Only because you can't do it.", Buffy 1 said with a smile on her face.

"Shut up."

"So what happened to this worlds Xander?", Superboy asked as he let his feet touch the ground and matched the females steps.

"He was turned.", Buffy 2 said with a sad voice., "I came to Sunnydale the fall of 1999 and by that time Xan had been a vamp for almost two years."

"You cursed him?"

"No, he and I, we fell in love.", Buffy 2 said with a fond smile.

"WHAT!?", Superboy almost yelled in shock causing both Buffy's to stare at him quickly.

"What's wrong?", Buffy 2 asked with a confused glance.

"I just, I never pictured Xander and Buffy together. I thought it was impossible."

"Nothing's impossible.", Buffy 1 said before closing her mouth quickly. Superboy decided not to follow that sentence, at least not at that moment.

"So this guy is part machine?", Superboy asked only to recieve a nod from Buffy 2.", Good, that means he's mine."

"I don't think so.", Buffy 1 said with a frown., "He's mine, I fought the underlings last world."

"He already kicked your ass."

"No he kicked her ass, not mine.", Buffy said with a smirk.

"They look the same to me.", Superboy said with a smirk before wincing as two fist landed on his shoulders.

BREAK

"So, me and Buffy?" Warrior asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Is that so hard to understand?"

"Being that the one time I asked her out she said no, yes."

"Well, I never really asked.", Vamp Xander said with a shrug.", It just sort of happened. Neither of us wanted it to."

"I get that."

"Can I ask you a question?", Vamp Xander asked as he stopped to look at his counterpart.

"Why not."

"What's bothering you?", The vampire asked carefully., "I noticed it at the library. When it came to the mission you were you, but when you started thinking, you were, a bastard."

"Some bad things have happened on this little trip through Hypertime.", Warrior said as he looked away., "Real bad things."

"Could you have stopped them?"

"Maybe.", Warrior said softly., "If I had done things differently."

"The past cannot be changed.", Vamp Xander said with a slight smile., "Well, it shouldn't be changed anyway."

"I know. But it doesn't make it any easier.", Warrior said with a sad frown.

"You want to know what I've learned about grieving in this business?"

"Sure lay that vampire wisdom on me."

"You don't carry the burden of a comrades death alone, you give it to every evil bad ass in your way until you finish what you fought for together."

"I can understand that.", Warrior said with a slight smile.

"Don't let the bad bury you man. If you do, you'll never do anyone any good."

BREAK

"Can I ask you a question?", Buffy 2 asked with a slight smile.

"Go for it.", Slayer said with the same smile, suprisingly to two got along rather well.

"What's your Xander like?"

"He's, he's the best. My best friend, my hero. My savior.", Slayer answered honestly., "He's, he's everything to me."

"How long have you been together?"

"Oh no, no, we're not together. Just friends?"

"Really, why?", Buffy 2 asked with a confused smile., "You described him exactly how I'd describe my Xander."

"It's the way it's always been.", Buffy answered with a shrug., "The best way."

"You sure about that?"

"No.", Slayer said with a sad smile., "That's just the way it is, he, he doesn't feel that way toward me, not anymore."

"What do you feel?"

"I don't know. I love him. As for being IN love with him, I'm not sure.", Buffy 1 said as she made sure Conner was out of normal hearing range., "It doesn't matter anyway, he's in love with someone else."

"Sounds complicated."

"You don't know the half of it.", Slayer answered with a slight smile.

"Does he know anything?"

"Nah, I've hidden it pretty well."

"Good luck.", Buffy 2 said with a slight smile.

"We need it."

BREAK

Warrior and the vampire Xander watched with bored expressions as lights came on above and around them. They surveyed the many demon's and vampires around them with slight smirks. Warrior noticed the walking jigsaw puzzle first.

"This ADAM?", He asked with a slight smile., "He's uglier than you said."

ADAM stopped his walking as he curiously looked over his new guest.

"Why are there two of you?"

"What can we say?", Vamp Xander started as he smiled, "We're just to good looking to be one man."

"I agree.", Warrior said as his ring ignited casting a green glow around himself, and himself.

"What manner of magic is this?", ADAM asked as he searched the files in his memory.

"The kind to be afraid of Frankie.", Warrior said with a smile on his face.

"Frankie?"

"Why do I always waste the good ones?", Warrior asked rhetorically as he slapped his own forehead. The demons around the duo beginning to step away, wondering how they always found the crazy ones.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Wow," Vamp Xander said with a deadpan expression and even tone., "You pretty much suck at evil banter."

"I'm going to eat your entrails."

"What do you think War?"

"On a scale of one to ten, negetive two, I've heard it so many times it makes me bored."

"I agree, I think we should put him out of our misery."

"Let's."

END CHAPTER.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: JOH: Hypertension

Author: Cobra

Rating:M

Summary: The death of Emerald weighing him down, will Warrior be able to handle the rest of the journey?

Chapter Fourteen.

"I guess the parties already started.", Conner Kent said as he flew ahead of the two slayers., "I'm pretty sure I hear Xander cursing."

"We better hurry.", Slayer said with a tight smile., "I don't wanna miss all the fun."

BREAK

Warrior had a smile on his face, for the longest time, fighting beings like Darkseid, Parallax and even Superman, he had to rely fully on the ring. But like anyone well trained in the martial arts he longed for that physical contact of battle. To him a construct was a tool, the ring itself was a tool, his own mind, and body was the true weapon. He fell from a tight spin and fired a thin beam of green energy through a vampires heart. His counterpart was fighting like a wild animal, tearing through the ranks of vampires on brute strength alone. ADAM watched from outside the crowd, computing in his head the chances of his enemies survival. It started out as slim, but as the battle progessed his estimation changed. First to slim, then to probably, now he was at definatly. He had stopped computing that battle, and started calculating the one he would soon be engaged in.

"How many left?", Vampire Xander yelled out from across the carnage.

"How the hell should I know?", Warrior yelled back as he through a large red demon into a wall. The young hero brought up a green sheild as a sword was swung his way. He ducked under the blocked weapon and slammed an elbow into the vampire before grabbing the hilt of the sword in midair, as he turned he flicked his wrist taking the vampires head as he moved forward toward ADAM.

"I thought with your nice shiny ring you could count them or something.", Vamp Xander said as he moved up beside his counter part, both fighting the demons and vampires around them.

"I have more important things to worry about right now.", Warrior shot back as he saw a group of five vampires fly over there heads.

"Sorry we're late. Girl talk.", Superboy said as he nodded toward the two slayers fight at the entrance.

"Oh great.", Vampire Xander said with a slight smirk., "Looks like I'll have something else to deal with when this is over."

"You're probably not the only one.", Warrior answered with a chuckle as they moved closer to ADAM., "SB you think you can take him?"

"Yeah, I can probably destroy him from here."

"The ring says he has a nuclear power supply in his chest.", Warrior said as he pushed a swarm of demons away with a construct., "Don't damage it."

"On it.", Superboy said as he flew toward ADAM, his heat vision buring anything in his path.

BREAK

Slayer and Buffy fought together, but from the outside it seemed that though they looked exactly alike, they moved completely different. While the Buffy of this universe seemed to rely on power, Slayer was as graceful as gymnast, her strikes looked weak compared to the other, but conveyed a force at least twice as great. ADAM seemed to notice this as he watched the beautiful and deadly duo. With a slight frown he pulled up his arm, morphing it into some kind of automatic weapon. As he opened fire he finally let his face show shock. A young man walked in front of the weapon just as he ordered it to fire. The bullet's bouncing off his body like they were nothing.

"It's not nice to shoot a lady.", Superboy said as he raised a finger like he was scolding a small child.

"What are you?", ADAM asked with an outraged tone.

"Me. I'm just your everday local bill collector, you owe the IRS a lot of back pay Mr. ADAM. Now how are you going to be able to pay?"

"What?", ADAM asked in confusion., "PAY?"

"No cash then.", Superboy said with a slight frown., "Guess I'll just have to repo a few parts."

ADAM stood in confusion before he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down slowly, fear on his disfigured face. He screamed as the nuclear generator burst from his chest and landed in Superboys right hand.

"You are now payed in full."

BREAK

The demons died quickly, the five warriors they were facing were just to much for them to overcome, even with numbers on there sides.

"That actually wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.", Buffy 2 said as she leaned on Vamp Xander.

"No, I think it was actually very anticlimactic.", Slayer agreed with a nod as she surveyed the room.

"I'm just glad it's over.", Warrior said with a slight smile as he held the small generator Superboy had ripped from ADAM's chest. Superboy only nodded, though he acted nonchalante he still shuddered at the though of killing a living being, but it had been necessary. This world wasn't equipped to handle a monster like ADAM.

"Time to leave War?", Superboy asked with a slight frown.

"Not just yet, I think maybe we should help thin the demon population a little before we hightail it."

"I'm in.", Superboy said with a slight smirk.

"Me to.", Slayer said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Then it's settled, let's find a place to get some sleep. Tomorrow, we clean a little house."

BREAK

Warrior watched as the people around him said there goodbye's.

"Bet your ready to get the hell away from me.", He heard a voice much like his own say. A small smile touched his lips as he turned.

"Oh yeah.", The two stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say., "You do know you have a soul right?"

"I know. Just um, don't know how.", Vampire Xander said as he looked down at the ground for a moment.

"I had it in my head that I was going to dust you before I left.", Warrior said causing his counterpart to look up quickly., "I've changed my mind."

"Why because I have a soul?"

"No," Warrior said with a slightly sad smile., "I've seen what evil even men with souls are capable of."

"Then why?"

"Because she loves you.", Warrior said as he looked over to where the two Buffy's were yelling at Superboy.

"That it?"

"No, even more important, she needs you.", Warrior stated as he turned back to his counterpart., "You hurt her, I'll find a way back here, and I'll make you wish you were dust."

"I dust myself before that happens.", Vampire Xander said with a hard tone.

"See that you do."

"You ready to go War?", Superboy asked as he walked up to his friend.

"Yeah, let's go find Kyle."

"Sounds like a plan.", Buffy said with a smile., "Any bet's on where we'll end up next?"

"Hell?", Superboy said with a shrug.

"The Barney and Teletubby universe?", Warrior said with a deadpan face.

"I think that qualifies as hell.", Superboy said with a nod.

"Ah, let the wind blow us were it will.", Warrior said with a slight smile as he hit the button on the side of his watch., "We'll get through it."

END CHAPTER.

Next Universe:, It's a suprise... hahahaha.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: JOH: Hypertension Author: Cobra Rating: M Summary: The death of Emerald weighing him down, will Warrior be able to handle the rest of the journey?

Special Thanks: Cyclone, thanks for all the help with ideas man.

Chapter Fifteen.

As the trio touched the ground, they looked at the two statues in front of them.

"Oh, hell no," Conner said with a sigh. He looked at the statue beside Superman's and couldn't help but stare at the memorial of himself.

"You'd better change, Conner," Warrior said lightly. "We don't want anyone thinking you're back from the dead."

"Damnit. Why couldn't I be Hugh Hefner in this universe?" Conner grumbled as he walked away slowly.

"I don't think I'm going to like this world much, Xan."

"A world without Superboy," Xander said to himself. "Doesn't seem like much of a world to me."

BREAK

The trio walked slowly around Centenniel park, thoughts flying through their heads, wondering what to do next.

"We need to know more about this world before we make any moves," Xander finally said with a sigh. "Buffy, Superboy, why don't you go talk to Clark; he's at his apartment."

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Kyle is here. I need to go to Oa and let a few people in on the reason I'm here."

"The little blue dudes," Superboy nodded in understanding. "You know, I always thought that they would be taller."

"I'm so glad I haven't intoduced you to Ganthet," Xander said with a slight chuckle. "Try to stay out of sight. It's only a few blocks to Clark's apartment, so I'd walk if I were you."

"Good idea," Superboy said as he turned and looked one last time at the memorial. "It's strange. I never would have thought I'd be remembered."

"Kid, quit selling yourself short, okay?" Xander said as he slapped his friend on the shoulder and took to the air. "I'll find you in a few hours."

"Can we just chill here for a few minutes?" Conner asked Buffy with a slight smile.

"Sure."

BREAK

Xander Harris sat in contemplation. From Sunnydale, to Frisco. From the High School Library, to Titans Tower, The first wasn't too big a jump. The second, however, still caused his head to spin at times. He stood slowly, the new Superboy, the memories in his head swimming. He touched a button the wall, and the window opened. No one had ever shown him that, but he knew. He knew a lot of things.

"I've gotta get out of here."

BREAK

Warrior landed on the planet Oa with a slightly amazed expression. It was true that Giles, Hal, and himself had begun to rebuild the Corps. And that already, the number of Lanterns exceeded five hundred. But he had never expected to see this. Not only were the sheer numbers stunning, but the figure leaning against the citidal flirting with a female alien brought a smile to his face.

"GUY!?" He yelled out before he remembered where he was. Gardner looked at him for a moment before reluctantly leaving the woman rolling her eyes at him.

"You new here, kid?"

"You could say that," Xander said as he fought internally to get his emotions under control. In this universe, the mentor that had sacrificed his life was alive. It was quite an experience.

"Well, what can I do for you, kid?"

"I need to speak to the midgets," Xander said with a shrug, the teasing tone in his voice causing Gardner to smile.

"Finally, another Lantern that doesn't just roll over when the blue guys say to," Guy said as he threw an arm around Xander shoulder and led him toward the Citadel.

"I learned from the best, man," Xander answered with a slight smile. He could almost begin to like this world.

BREAK

Superboy stood from the bench, Buffy following him.

"I think I've processed."

"It's about time," Buffy said as she streatched. "The bench was making my butt numb."

"I'm not even going there," Superboy said with a mock shudder before they both laughed.

"Buffy?" a voice asked, causing the slayer to turn around quickly.

"Um, hi?" Buffy voiced as she saw the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Xander Harris asked with a slightly confused tone.

BREAK

Warrior followed Guy Gardner down the many halls of Green Lantern HQ.

"So, you taking me to him?" Xander asked with a hard tone.

"I think it's best you know about him. Just in case it happens in your little universe," Guy said, still not understanding why he was helping the kid. The guardians had told him not to tell the young man too much. But, something in Guy just couldn't do that.

"Superboy Prime, huh?" Xander asked as he walked into the large room. He couldn't help but glare at the young Kryptonian in the center of the red sun generator.

"That's what he calls himself," Guy said with a hard tone. "He killed quite a few friends of mine."

"Seems like captivity's a little risky."

"Trust me, kid. If I had it my way, I'd chain his ass in the middle of that red sun without the protective shields."

"Who died, other than Superboy?"

"There's too many for me to tell you, kid. Dozens of Lanterns, Jade, a lot more."

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen in my universe."

"You do that kid," Guy said with a nod. "Come on, let's get a drink, then I'll take you to New York to get your Rayner back."

BREAK.

The trio stood in front of the large memorial statues.

"I'm not the Buffy you think I am, Xander," Slayer said with a slight frown on her face. She was hoping to avoid any confrontation in this universe.

"This is a story I really don't want to hear, isn't it?"

"Probably.," Conner said with a slight smile.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Conner," Superboy said with a slight salute. Xander's jaw opened almost imperceptively.

"You're Superboy."

"Yeah," Conner answered as he looked at the statue. Xander looked in thought for a moment before speaking.

"You leaving soon?"

"Yeah," Buffy said with a slight smile. "We just need to get our friend, then it's back to our home universe. I hope."

"Stay away from Cassie," Xander said with slightly more venom than he really intended. Conner stood straight on instinct, the tone of voice putting him instantly on edge. "Your death really hurt her; she's fragile right now. She can barely handle me being around."

"Why is that?"

"Last Halloween, I wore a costume, your costume. A chaos mage cast a little spell that turned everyone into their costumes."

"You're me?" Conner asked with a slight grimace.

"No, I just have your memories. And your powers," Xander said as he stepped toward them. "Don't let Cassie know you're here. If you do, I'll have to deal with the fallout of you... leaving again."

"Why did my death hit her so hard anyway?" Conner asked with a small voice.

"Man, she was in love with you," Xander said with a confused look. "She isn't where you're from?"

"No," Conner answered with a sad voice. One that told Xander more than enough.

"So what are you doing in Metropolis?"

"I need to speak to Superman," Conner said with a slightly off tone. "I need to know what the hell happened here."

"I could fill you in," Xander said as he sighed and rubbed his face. "But... I've been putting off a convo with Clark for too long myself. Want some company?"

END CHAPTER.

For those of you who do not recognize the universe, it's a fic of Cyclone Knight's, Teen Of Steel: Reforged. I highly recommend reading it. Thanks for the interest. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: JOH. Hypertension Author: Cobra Rating: T/M Summary: Previous chapters Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
A/N: I'm tossing a Co-writing nod Cyclones way. Because as much as he's helped me understand his Reforged universe he deserves it. Also, for those of you who haven't read Cyclones fics (the very few of you who haven't) You need to give them a glance. The Nighthawk Chronicles is a great read.

Chapter Sixteen

Conner smiled slightly as he knocked on the door of the apartment.

"So, how does it feel?" Buffy asked the Xander beside her as the trio waited for the door to open.

"Hellmouthy," Xander answered with a shrug. Conner opened his mouth to say something only to have the door open. He looked down in shock at the young boy that opened the door.

"Um, is this Clark Kent's apartment?" Conner asked with a flat tone.

"Who wants to know?" the kid asked with a slight glare.

"Chris, I told you not to open the d-..." Lois started as she walked up behind the young boy and stopped mid-word at the face in front of her. "C-Conner?"

"Sort of," Conner answered with a sad smile. "I really need to talk to Clark, Lois."

"Um, give me a minute," Lois said as she turned and yelled her husband's name. Clark walked from the living room with a large smile. Wondering what Chris had done to annoy Lois again.

"What is it hon...?" Clark stopped short, his jaw hanging open for a moment before a smile fell on his face. "Conner?"

"Not exactly," Conner said with a faint frown. "Can we come in? I promise I'll explain everything."

"Lois," Clark said, a small smile still on his face but a hard look in his eyes. "Why don't you and Chris go get some ice cream."

"Like hell, I want to know about Conner as much as you do," Lois said as she stood back and motioned the trio in. "Who are your friends?"

"Umm, this is Buffy. She's from my universe. And this is Xander, he's, well, I'll let him explain in a minute."

"Nice to meet you," Lois said then looked at Conner. "Did you say YOUR universe?"

"Um, yeah. See my friends and I came through Hypertime to find the Kyle Rayner from our universe."

"He's in New York," Clark said as everyone walked into the sitting room of the apartment.

"Yeah, the Xander from our universe is working on that," Buffy said with a slight smile. She had met the man of steel many times, but it was always a humbling experience for the slayer.

"This could get confusing," Superman said with a smile.

"You're telling me. Who's the kid?" Conner said with a bright smile to the little boy. Kids and Conner always seemed to get along "He the original SuperBrat?"

"You have Conner's sense of humor," Lois said with a tight lipped smile.

"I am Conner. Just... not the same one you knew," Conner said with a nervous and sad smile. "Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"Superboy died," Clark said with a sad look in his eyes. "Saving the universe. I wasn't there to protect him."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Clark. I'm sure that he knew as much as I do what he was getting into."

"He did," Xander said quietly. "In the end, Clark, he died proud to wear the S."

"I still wish I'd have been there."

"I know," Conner said with a slight smile. "Look, um, enough about me for now. This is Xander, of this universe. He has a story for ya."

BREAK

Warrior flew through the air above Metropolis with a slight smile. Guy was going to meet him in an hour at Warriors New York. So Xander figured he might as well drop in and check on his friends. Not that he thought they might be facing some big evil... well, with Superboy's attitude and Buffy's luck, anything was possible. They could be fighting a hell god in Alaska for all he knew. He landed on the balcony and knocked lightly on the french style doors. And he couldn't help but smile when Clark opened the door.

"Who?" Clark asked as he looked around for a moment. Xander sighed, remembering to change the frequency of the air around him. He seemed to materialize from thin air. "You must be the other Xander."

"Um, yeah," Xander said with a nod as he walked into the room behind Clark. He nodded to Conner and Buffy before looking at his double for a moment. The voice of the ring whispered in his mind for a moment and Warrior smiled, "What is it about me, first I meet my vamp double, then a guy that acts like a Batman with a gun. Now a Superboy."

"Maybe we're just that good."

"Gotta be it."

BREAK

"So, Green Lantern. How's that working out for you?" Harris asked with a slight smile.

"Not to bad. Trying to get Ganthet to start up a dental plan," Warrior answered as he sat in a green construct chair.

"Best dental plan in the world," Harris said with a smile as he tapped his teeth. "Invincible teeth."

"You think that until you get punched full force by Doomsday or Darkseid," Conner said with a slight smirk.

"I bet that hurts."

"Trust me," Superman said with a large smile. "It does. I have a few questions I want to ask you, Xander."

"Shoot," Both young men said as the same time.

"This universe's Xander," Superman clarified with a smile.

"What?" Xander asked with a respectful tone.

"The stories I've heard about you. About what you've done in Phoenix and New York..."

Xander looked away, "I know. But I did what I had to, Clark..."

"Conner wouldn't have done what you did."

"He's not me, Clark," Conner spoke up quickly. "He has my memories, my powers, but he's his own man. You have to understand that he isn't a copy of Superboy; he's only the newest to bear the name."

"I know," Clark said with a slight frown. "But... it's going to take some getting used to."

"Hey," Xander said as he patted Conner on the shoulder. "Think you could tell that to Tim and the Bat?"

BREAK

The quartet stood on the balcony with slight smiles on their faces.

"Okay," Warrior said with a cheerful voice. "I'm heading to New York to meet up with Guy. I guess you three are going to Titans Tower?"

"Yeah, I'll sneak us into the basement so I can talk to Tim," Conner said with a shrug. "I've gotten better at the stealthy crap since you started pounding it into my head."

"Good," Warrior said as he began to float into the air. "I'll meet you at the statue in a three hours."

"We'll be there, Xand," Buffy said with a slight smirk as her friend flew into the clouds and out of view. "Well, boys, shall we?"

BREAK

Warrior flew through the air with a fun filled smile on his face. Guy Gardner flying beside him, Xander smiled at how comfortable this world was beginning to feel.

"So," Guy started with a slight smile. "I've told you about my universe. What about yours?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How'd you get the ring?"

"Kyle gave it to me. Then ran off into space leaving a friend to train me."

"Who? John?"

"Nah," Xander said with a smile and a shake of his head. "This guy was a big pain in the ass."

"That could be a lot of people, kid."

"Yeah, and he was so full of himself, Vuldarian powers and all," Xander said smiling at the look of shock on Guy's face.

"Me?" Guy asked with a slightly off tone. "Kyle sent you to me for training?"

"Yeah," Xander said with a smile. "Told you I learned from the best."

"Well, when you're right, you're right."

BREAK

Kyle Rayner smiled as he picked Metallo up using a large green construct.

"Batter Up!" he yelled with a smile as the construct wound up and threw the large metal monster toward another Green Lantern. The monster hit the bat hard, a hollow echoing sound filled the city of New York.

"Home run! The crowd goes wild."

"I guess we'd better go find him," Kyle said as he watched the figure fly through the air.

"Ah, let him land first," Rayner muttered to himself, somewhat literally.

"That's not cool," A voice said from behind them causing them to turn. "You two are playing Metallo Ball. And you didn't invite me?"

"Xander?" One of the Kyles asked with a tentative smile. "That really you?"

"Who else would come across Hypertime to find your lazy ass?"

"Yep, you're Xander," Kyle Rayner said with a smile as he quickly hugged his friend.

"So you ready to pack it up and go home?"

"You bet."

"Um," Guy said as he tapped Warrior on the arm. "The midgets want to see the two of you before you go."

"Alright, fair enough."

END CHAPTER. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: JOH. Hypertension Author: Cobra Rating: T/M Summary: Previous chapters Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
A/N: I'm tossing a Co-writing nod Cyclones way. Because as much as he's helped me understand his Reforged universe he deserves it. Also, for those of you who haven't read Cyclones fics (the very few of you who haven't) You need to give them a glance. The Nighthawk Chronicles is a great read, not to mention his many other terrific fics.

Chapter Seventeen

Conner Kent walked slowly around the perimeter of Titans' Tower.

"You and I can get in no problem," Xander said with a slight smirk. "What about the Buffinator here?"

"I'll handle it. You said Tim spends most of his time in the basement?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's how we'll go in," Superboy said as they reached the basement entrance. Conner frowned at the security system with a trained eye. He reached out and touched the box of the system and closed his eyes. A moment later, he moved his hand, and the door slid open.

"How did you do that?" Xander asked with a shocked look.

"Something Batman and Warrior taught me. I can use my TTK to reroute the wires in just about any system. The Bat put me through the wringer on a lot of the higher end systems."

"Remind me to try that some time."

"Takes a lot of practice," Superboy said with a tight smile as they walked into the basement of Titans' Tower. Xander quickly took point, leading them down the winding staircase to Robin's secret hideaway. As the trio reached the main room they stopped in shock. "He's trying to clone me?"

"Was trying to clone you, I'd say," Xander said. "This place is trashed. Pretty recently, too. Maybe it was the Titans East. He gave a slight shrug, "Can't say I'm suprised he tried."

"Well, I am," Superboy muttered to his companions. "Rob and I are great friends. Him, Warrior, and me, we were like brothers. But... I never would have thought he'd do this."

"Death changes people, Conner," Buffy said with a slight frown. "Some people, they can handle the pain of death, some... can't. Some people have to do something, anything, so they don't feel beaten and useless."

"Don't mourn the dead. Mourn the lives they left behind," Xander said with a low voice as the trio walked deeper into the lair.

"When did you become a poet?" a voice asked from the darkness. Superboy cursed to himself as he saw Robin melt from the shadows.

"Damn it. I thought I had finally gotten used to that crap."

"Who are you?" Robin asked as he glared into the face of Conner Kent. A voice as strong as steel, and though his eyes could not be seen, Conner knew the steel was present in them as well.

"Name's Conner."

"You are not Conner."

"I am, and I'm not. It's a long complicated story."

"I think I should hear it," Robin said as he took a step forward. Superboy sighed and surveyed the remains of the lab.

"Yeah, you should."

BREAK

Warrior and Kyle Rayner stood before the Guardians. Smiles adorned their faces.

"So what can we do for you, Papa Smurf?" Xander said as he smiled at Ganthet. He was slightly shocked when Ganthet gave no reaction.

"We wish to speak with you about Hypertime," Ganthet said with a tight frown.

"I like you better with a ponytail and smile," Xander said with a nod. Knowing that, though the Guardian showed no emotion, he was beginning to get on the blue man's nerves.

"What can you tell us about Hypertime?"

"Pretty much zilch," Xander answered with a shrug. "Metron gave us these watches and showed us the way. I know as much about Hypertime as I know about Jennifer Love Hewitt's undergarments."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he doesn't know anything," Kyle said with a shrug. "Hell, I got sent through by Darkseid's Omega Beams. So I know even less."

"The New God has that ability?" Ganthet asked with a slightly shocked tone.

"I doubt it," Xander said with a hard voice.

"Explain," another Guardian said with a sharp tone.

"Say please," Xander growled out only to recieve an elbow in the ribs from Kyle. "I think there was a higher power involved. Darkseid couldn't have sent Kyle into Hypertime on his own."

"What are you saying?" Kyle asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"I'm saying we were being played. I've known that from the beginning."

"Then why come after me?"

"We're Green Lanterns, Kyle. More than that, we're friends. You'd have done the same for me."

"Who do you believe orchastrated these events?" Ganthlet asked carefully.

"I don't know. But... when we get home, I am going to find out.", Warrior stated with a confident tone. "If that's all you need, we should get back to my friends and go home. We've been gone for a while."

"Very well," Ganthet said with a sigh. "You may go."

"Later smurfs and smurfettes," Warrior said with a slight laugh as he and Rayner walked from the room.

"What does this Smurfs mean?" one of the guardians asked after the duo had left.

"It must be a sign of respect," another said with a hard nod. None of the other Guardians noticed Ganthet hiding a slight smile.

BREAK

Guy Gardner stood beside Salakk with a slight smirk on his face. He so loved to aggravate the annoying insectoid. He dropped the smile as Warrior and Kyle walked out of the Guardians' conference room.

"So you both heading home?"

"As soon as we get back to my friends," Warrior said with a slight smile as he slapped Guy on the shoulder. "Take it easy, Guy. Don't let the midgets railroad you."

"Don't worry, I'll always be my charming self, kid."

"See to it that you are," Warrior said as he floated in the air. Kyle followed behind him with a smile.

"See you later, Guy."

"Probably not," Guy answered with a smirk of his own as he turned and started walking toward the bar.

"You ready to go home, Kyle?" Xander asked as the duo flew out of Oa's atmosphere.

"I can't wait to see Jade," Kyle said with a genuine smile. Xander smiled sadly to himself for a moment.

"I don't blame you."

BREAK

"You have to let this go, Rob," Conner said as he motioned toward the shattered cloning tank in the center of the room. "This is going to eat you alive."

"What do you know about it?"

"When Tana died. I wanted to clone her," Conner said with a low voice. "I tried to talk Serling, everyone at the project into helping me. You know why I didn't do it?"

"I think you're going to tell me," Robin said in a tight voice.

"Because it wouldn't be her. It would be a cheap carbon copy. It would look like her on the surface. But... it wouldn't have that spark of light in her dark eyes. It wouldn't laugh at my stupid jokes and mock my immature attitude. On the surface, I'd have Tana back, but in truth, I would just be lying to myself."

"Really?", Robin asked with a slightly sarcastic tone that made Conner's eyes shine with anger.

"Yes. Really," the young hero stated as the control panel beside him burst into flames. "I know you've lost a lot, Tim. More than your share, that's a damn certainty. But... you're smart enough to know that isn't going to be me!"

"I can make it you. In every way."

"Will it have my soul?" Conner asked with a hard tone.

"Doesn't matter."

"You're just as stubborn as always," Conner said with a slight smile. "You're telling me there's no way to talk you out of this?"

"Looks that way."

"I'm willing to bet I can," a dark gravel-filled voice said from deep in the shadows.

BREAK

Xander Harris flew through the air quickly. Kyle Rayner at his side.

"What's wrong, Xand?" Kyle asked as the wind rushed by at high speeds.

"Jade was devastated, Kyle," Xander said with a low voice that still seemed to travel. "Losing you, and the baby, it almost destroyed her. It took me months to get her to smile."

"I wish none of this had happened," Kyle said with a sad tone. "I wish I had been faster, smarter."

"She doesn't know where I am."

"You didn't tell her?" Kyle asked with a slightly shocked voice.

"I wasn't sure I could pull it off," Xander answered with a defensive tone. "I couldn't get her hopes up only to break her heart. I couldn't pick up the pieces again, Kyle. I love her more than you can imagine and I couldn't put her through that!"

"You love...?"

"It's not what you think," Xander said with a sigh. "We're friends. That's it."

"Xand. Is she with someone?"

"No," Xander answered with an honest tone. "She's not with anyone. But you have to understand we were close, Kyle. If things are different for a little while when we get back. Don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry, Xand."

"It's been a while, Kyle. She... never moved on, but she was about ready to take that step. Just don't rush anything when we get back."

"Ok," Kyle said with a nod. "I get what you're saying. I understand, really, I do."

"Good," Xander said as he released a pent up sigh. "Now let's go to Centenial park and wait for Buffy and SB. I'm so sick of fucking Hypertime."

BREAK

"Do you really think we should have left them alone?" Buffy asked as she held tightly to Conner's hand. She loved to fly, but to her embarrasment, she was still slightly afraid of it.

"Yeah," Conner said with a slight smile. "If anyone can talk some sense into Tim, it'll be him."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Xander said with a slight smile. The trio landed at the memorial statues a few minutes later. Immediately noticing the two men waiting for them. "This was interesting."

"The new wore off around three universes ago," Warrior said as he shook his double's hand. "You have some big shoes to fill."

"I know."

"Don't try too hard," Conner said as he slapped Xander on the back. "You're not me. Don't try to be."

"I'm glad someone agrees with me on that."

"No offense, guys," Kyle said with a slight smirk. "This is all very emotional and all, but I'm ready to go home."

"Get out of my universe," Xander said as he smiled and shook Kyle's hand. "Thanks for everything."

"You too, kid."

"Everyone ready to go home?" Warrior asked with a slight smile as he grabbed Kyle's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," Buffy said with a smile. "I really want a hot bath, and I actually miss my bed."

"Believe it or not, I'm looking forward to milking cows in the morning," Conner said with a slight smirk.

"Take care of yourself, other me," Warrior said to Xander with a slight smile.

"Likewise."

The group smiled to one another and hit the buttons on their watches. The four figures disappeared from sight with a slight wind in the air. Xander Harris turned and looked at the statue.

"I have every one of your memories. I thought my respect for you couldn't get any higher," he said with a sad smile. "Looks like I was wrong." Xander Harris, the reforged teen of steel, took to the air with a large smile on his face. Feeling better than he had in a long time.

BREAK

Xander and Kyle landed on the sidewalk, a large smile on Kyle's face.

"Top floor penthouse," Xander said with a forced smile on his face. "She's probably up, she doesn't go to sleep 'til after midnight."

"Thank you, Xander."

"You have nothing to thank me for, man," Xander said as he began to float into the air. "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back," Kyle said with a smile as he moved toward the door of the building. "I'll see you soon, Xan."

"Later, Kyle," Xander said as Kyle was buzzed in by the night watchman. The young Warrior sighed to himself as he flew into the air toward his bar. Thinking that someday, fate may cut his love life a break.

BREAK The clock ticked just past one a.m as Xander sat at the empty bar. Buffy and Huntress were off to the side playing pool at one of the many billiard tables. Though they were actually there to keep an eye on him. He heard the chime as the door opened and turned to tell the new arrival they were closed, only to see Jennie Hayden standing in front of him. Xander's head flew back with the force of the slap. Buffy quickly moved toward them only to stop when Xander held up a hand.

"You should have told me!" Jade screamed in pure anger. Xander only nodded as he looked at the shot glass on the bar.

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me, Xander?" Jade said with an angry tone. "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing him back?"

"Because I wasn't sure I could!" Xander yelled in defense. He took a few calming breaths before grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels off the bar and moving toward a table. Jade followed him, breathing deeply to calm herself. "Have a seat," Xander said and motioned her to a chair. Jade sat with a scowl on her face as Xander sat across from her.

"Are you going to answer me?" The beautiful woman asked with a hard edge.

"I didn't think I could do it. So I didn't tell you," Xander said with a sigh as he couldn't meet her eyes. "I couldn't get your hopes up, Jade, then see you fall again. I know it's a selfish reason, but I couldn't deal with seeing you hurt again."

"How do I look to you now?"

"More confused and angry than hurt," Xander answered as he finally looked her in the eyes. For one moment, she saw the same emotions in his blood shot eyes.

"Damnit, Xan. What am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever feels right, Jade," Xander answered with a small smile. "Whatever you want."

"Damn it, Xander. I want you, and I want him," Jade said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm so confused."

"I never expected to fall in love with you," Xander said with a sad tone. "And I never thought in a million years you would fall for me."

"Yeah, that's because you're an idiot," Jade said in a voice half laugh, half gasp. "God, a month ago, I was trying to figure out how to say I love you. Now I know how, but I'm not sure I should."

"I just want you to be happy, Jade," Xander said with a soft tone. "I won't lie and say there weren't times I thought about not finding Kyle, he's one of my best friends, and I thought about leaving him so I could spend the rest of my life with you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't do that to you. I wasn't sure I could ever make you as happy as he has in the past. You deserve the best. So does he."

"I... I don't know what to do."

"Yeah," Xander said with a nod. "Well, neither do I. I'm as lost as you are, Jade. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt Kyle"

"You should have just stayed away from me."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes,". Jade said then shook her head quickly. "No. I just wish this was simple."

"Nothing ever is," Xander answered with a deep sigh. "I think you should go home. I can walk you, or if you want, Buffy can."

"I'll be fine alone," Jade said as she stood quickly.

"What do you want me to do, Jade?"

"You could stop being you."

"For you, I can give it a try," Xander answered with a truthful voice.

"No. Xander, I... I do love you. I always will."

"I love you too."

"I think it's just best for both of us... to..."

"You don't want me around, do you?" Xander asked as she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'd like to have this talk in private," Jade said as she glanced at Buffy.

"There's always upstairs. If you want to get everything in the open."

"Lead the way."

BREAK.

"I'm still pissed," Jade said as Xander shut the door to his room at Warriors L.A.

"I get that."

"Yet, I kind of understand," Jade grudgingly admitted. "I just wish I knew what to do now."

"You and me both, beautiful," Xander said as he stepped toward her and locked eyes. Xander turned quickly and looked away. "Tell me what you need me to do. I'll do whatever it takes."

"To what? Be with me?" Jade asked with a downward glance.

"Or not. It's up to you, Jade," Xander said with a sigh. "I'd fight for you Jade, hell, I would die for you. But this decision isn't mine. You have to figure out who or what would make you the most happy. Then you just have go for it."

"I..." Jade started before closing her eyes, "I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I understand. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know okay?"

"Yeah," Jade said as she moved toward him gave him a hug. "Thank you, Xander."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I'm still pissed," the green skinned woman said with a slight smile.

"Don't blame you," Xander answered with a chuckle. He leaned in to press his lips to her cheek. Jade turned her head slightly and their lips met. Neither knew who deepened the kiss. Or who led who to the bed. But as they fell onto the soft mattress, they seemed to break the spell.

"I have to go."

"I think you'd better," Xander said as he took a deep breath.

"I'll..." Jade started only to stop for a moment, "I'll call you when I figure everything out."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Jade answered with a sad smile as she turned and left the room. Xander sighed as he lay back on the bed. Counting the seconds till he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in, Buff," Xander said with a sigh as he closed his eyes. The door opened quietly as Buffy walked in holding the open bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Thought you might want a drink."

"Want one, yes. Need one? Yes. Old enough to have one? No."

"Since when has that ever stopped a teenager?" Buffy asked as she sat down beside him with a faint smile. She poured a small amount of whiskey in each glass as Xander moved to set up. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding," Xander answered as he took the glass and gulped down the contents. Buffy poured him another before setting the bottle down.

"You haven't really talked about it."

"About Jade?"

"That too. I meant about Emerald," Buffy said with a sigh. "I think part of the reason Jade is tearing you apart is because of Emerald."

"You're probably right," Xander said with a slight sigh. "But if you really want to talk about this, I could bring up Angel." Buffy went silent for a moment. She didn't want to talk about Angel, she wanted to forget that time in her life. But she knew that wasn't possible. She knew Xander needed to talk about Emerald.

"I still miss him," Buffy started as she took a sip of the drink and grimaced. She sat it aside quickly causing a small smile to fall on Xander's lips. "I think about him alot. Or I try to, but all I can see is Angelus. All I can see is that twisted look in his eyes. I cry sometimes, when no one is around."

"I understand. I... I shouldn't feel this way. I mean, she wasn't really MY daughter. But... I wanted her to be. I want her to be," Xander sighed as a tear slid down his cheek. "I lost so much more than I wanted to. So much more than I thought I could."

"I know," Buffy said as she put an arm around her friend. Xander tried to keep his emotions in check, but a sob escaped his throat, followed quickly by another. Buffy closed her eyes as she held him tighter, moisture forming on her cheeks quickly. "I know." That night, two heroes, two warriors, cried to sleep in each other's arms. Purging demons and memories on the shoulders of one another.

END JOH: Hypertension. 


End file.
